Goddess
by Sylvanna
Summary: Aylnda has been recruited to Camp Half Blood... not a Mary Sue story. NOTE: Rewriting my first fanfic! First chapter done!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - I become a quick-change artist**

"I'm a WHAT?" I leaned against the Greek column for support. Surely they were wrong. It couldn't be true – I was a half-blood, just like all the other kids.

The day was hot, sweltering and cooking my oddly tan skin. I'd been out all summer, saturating myself in the warm sunlight. Now the warm air simply overextended my heart rate. Prickled heat stretched through my arms.

"You're a goddess," said Annabeth gently, reaching out to touch my arm.

I pulled away. "The goddess of what, exactly?"

"We have contacted your parents...your real parents. They'll tell us."

"Who are my parents? The god of death and the goddess of forgetfulness? How could they forget me like that?" I asked with a biting edge in my voice.

"Actually, half of that is right. Your dad is Hades, god of the underworld and death. Your mother is Persephone, goddess of spring. We don't know exactly why they gave you a mortal cover, but we'll find out soon. Ready to go in?" Annabeth prompted.

"Yeah" I'm a great liar. "Let's go."

I was amazed by how many kids there were in the dining-area. Annabeth grinned wide, leading me down a green, grassy hill. I mean, it was not that anyone noticed me...they just nodded or waved...to Annabeth, who was doing her best to explain the camp.

"...and there are the cabins!" she told me, pointing to an arrangement of buildings nearby. Some were golden, some were black, and one was hot pink. Kids ranging from seven to twenty milled between them, leaning onto the walls and talking. Some of them were shooting basketballs with little luck; the other team was invincible. Other kids were holding notebooks to their chests and staring rather forlornly at the sun. Cringing, I wondered why no one had told that them that they could go blind.

"Which cabin is mine?" I asked, wondering if I would get the one with a flowery roof. That looked cool, but simple. The pink one with lace fringing the awning looked overdone.

"Probably the Hades cabin. It's empty except for one kid who would be your half-brother. His name is Nico. But don't worry, he doesn't come around very much."

Great. The only family I would have doesn't come here. I really would be alone, wouldn't I? I mean, I guess all these kids had expected it. But it had surprised me…weird things had happened to me all my life, but I looked like my parents, I mimicked them. Stubbornly, I still found it hard to believe that I was some magical goddess.

"You being a goddess and all, I should go introduce you to Chiron." Annabeth mused, tapping her chin. Her golden blond hair was swept up into a ponytail. She looked the essence of poise; I'd never seen anyone who looked completely comfortable in a simple T-shirt and jeans.

"Who's Chiron?" I asked, trying to sound interested, though I just cared about getting to my cabin. What would it look like?

"Our camp activities director...here we are, the Big House."

Well, I admit it was a big house...literally. Two-stories with prim white curtains and stately strawberry window boxed sprouting…..odd, grapes. I brushed my black hair out of my face, revealing my violet eyes. Wait, would the other kids notice my eye's mutation? I pushed my long bangs back over my right eye.

"Why are they staring at me?" I asked, gesturing to a group of guys near some archery targets. Their sunkissed faces were giving me a funny look.

"Oh….my gods, Alynda." Breathed Annabeth.

"What? What is it?" I mussed my hair. Had she noticed my effort to hide?

Annabeth was staring at my head...no wait, above it. Odd. Had I really messed my locks up that badly? They were straight naturally; had they just sprouted a curl?

"You've been claimed." She stepped back a little, almost reverently. Claimed? By the archery boys? What was this, the medieval ages?

"What?" I looked down. Where my jeans and my babydoll top had been was a long, greek chiton with violet edges. Embarrassed, I noticed that it was rather drafty. Because I had been stuffed into a pair of ill-fitting jeans, however, the chiton was cool and floaty. But how had I changed? A man on a...wait, a horse, no...a centaur? Yeah, a centaur galloped up to us and said this:

"Hail, Achlys, goddess of night and the changing of seasons, child of Persephone and Hades."

Of course, by that time, nothing could have surprised me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Due to the outbreak of interest...here's chapter 2! **

**And to add some suspense...I won't write the third chapter until I receive 10 reviews! Have fun!**

**Chapter 2 - My parents pay me a visit.**

"But that's not my name! My name is Alynda!"

"Child, that is your real name. Your parents named you and then manipulated the Mist to give you mortal parents." Chiron adjusted his gaze.

"Annabeth, go and get packed. You'll need to send Achlys...sorry, Alynda to Olympus to meet her parents."

"But Chiron, she hasn't even gotten unpacked!" Annabeth protested, making thing kinda wierd for me.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine. Just let me go and get dressed..." I was cut off my Chiron.

"No. As a goddess, you must wear those" he gestured to my chiton, " all the time. You'll find more in your cabin."

"Well, okay. I guess we'll leave first thing tomorrow?" I asked...messing with the gold band around my arm.

"Please, Chiron" Annabeth pleaded, a sad look in her eyes, "She needs her sleep."

"Okay. But she'll need to leave first thing tomorrow. And from now on, she'll need to eat only ambrosia and nectar."

"Nectar? As in, flower nectar?" I asked.

Chiron regarded me, then smiled. "No...nectar as in the drink of the gods. Annabeth, you'll find some nectar and ambrosia in the cabins."

"Ambrosia? Isn't that like, a crayon color?" I asked...party because I di"dn't want to eat a crayon. Yucko.

Annabeth and Chiron regarded me with a funny look that said you-mean-that-you-don't-know-what-that-is?

"What?" I asked, shirking in the spotlight. I then noticed (yeah, I'm slow) that my hair was also done up...in curls.

"Ah...nevermind." Annabeth said, taking my arm, "Let's go get you something to eat."

She led me to a hugh coliseum-sized pavillion, where dozens of kids were seated under flags with different symbols. As soon as Annabeth and I entered, everyone stopped. And stared.

Annabeth nudged me, "Don't worry - I'll announce you."

"Ah, no...that's okay"

"No, really, I want to!" Annabeth stepped forward.

"I want to announce an, ah...guest" I could tell that she wanted to say camper...but I wasn't.

"Achlys, goddess of darkness and the changing of seasons...daughter of Hades and Persephone."

Everyone stared. The table with a dove flag started whispering...I caught some of their conversation: "She's a goddess?" "Gah, what is with her hair?"

Annabeth shot them a stern look, and they were quiet.

"Ummm...where do I sit?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"Over here, where Chiron is."

Okay...I can do this. A few guys at the dove table whistled at me, and I shot them a look that portrayed pure rage...a look that I not often give, and all the sudden their eyes turned black and I sent them visions of Hades. They stumbled to their knees, and murmured "We're sorry...please don't hurt us."

Hey, why couldn't I control this? What's happening?

I saw myself, voilet eyes portraying apalling scenes...battlefields, wounded people, Kronos rising...

I somehow materialized a black sword, glinting in the sun...I spoke.

But it wasn't my voice...It sounded harsher, deeper...stronger.

"You dare mock me! Believe me, I can do so much more.."

"Alynda!" yelled Annabeth, shaking me. "Stop it!"

"Wha...I don't...what are you talking about?" I asked, stumbling...I felt weak.

"You almost killed them! Argus, take them to the infirmary."

A man with eyes all over his body stepped forward to take the three boys, who were still mumbling things...horrible things.

We made it to the table, whereupon Annabeth asked me, "What did you do?"

"I told you, I don't know...that wasn't me!"

Chiron, who was before this, being quite quiet, spoke to me...holding my gaze.

"Alynda, your mortal spirit is leaving you, and that was you, really you...the goddess."

"No...that couldn't have been me. I would never hurt anybody."

"Don't dwell on the past...here, have some ambrosia."

I tasted some. It was like a warm, buttery croissant...I wanted more.

I nearly ate the bowl, it was so good. Then I noticed that none of the other kids were eating it...they were enjoying steak and other stuff.

"Umm...why aren't they eating this?" I asked...pushing my face into another square.

_**Kudos to those who review! (:**_

_**Sylvanna**_

"Because too much, since they are only demigods, could kill them. You, being a goddess...should have started eating this as a baby...however, your mortal cover needed mortal food."

"Oh." I took a sip of the best drink ever - nictar? No, nectar. Yeah...soo good.

Suddenly, a dark cloud approached. Annnabeth had told me earlier that the camp was immune to outside weather...then why was this here?

I also caught the smell of roses... and then two people materialized.

A man and a woman. The woman had flowers in her hair, and her hair itself was auburn, contrasting with her violet eyes.

The man had black hair, and darker eyes. He was wearing a black suit...and somehow I guessed who they were. They were my parents.

"Achlys, we have something to tell you." said Persephone.

"Yes?" I answered...I didn't want to call her "mom."

"You're going on a quest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Christmas Came Early!**

"A..a….a….quest?" I stammered, unbelieving.

"Yes….a quest. You see, your father and I have received a distress call from Hecate. Apparently, some magical force has disrupted Olympus."

"And why do I need to go? Why not Annabeth?" I asked, causing Annabeth to blush.

"Because, dear, you need to do this….and a regular demigod.." at this, Persephone gave Annabeth a no-offence kinda look, "would not survive. Now, the details…."

"Wait, wait, wait. You're saying that this quest that you're sending your, ahem, thirteen year old daughter on to can be fatal?"

"Well, yes….we assumed that you'd know this." Persephone answered…looking worried.

"I didn't. In fact, I only found out today that I was a goddess! Why did you leave me?"

"We…ah, well….I'll let your Father explain." Hades sat up and fixed his frightening gaze on me.

"Your…..mother, and I sent you into the mortal world because we knew that if Kronos and his army found out that you were the goddess of the prophecy, then you'd be killed."

"Hold up. I'm the goddess of a prophecy? And what prophecy, exactly?" My violet eyes were again obtaining the flames look….and Annabeth and Chiron were becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"We can't tell you. Now go with Annabeth…she'll help you get together a few things before your journey. But before you do, we have a gift for you."

Hades drew a large, slender box from nowhere, and gestured for me to open was a long, wooden box wrapped in "Welcome to Olympus!" wrapping paper. Inside was an ivory bow and a quiver, full of arrows.

"This is to be your weapon. I will make sure that your quiver never falls empty. Now then, I have some things to talk to Chiron about. Leave me, child."

Annabeth quietly led me away from the pavilion, silencing all whispers among the campers.

"Alynda….you'll need to name your bow."

I stepped back. "Erm….like a pet?"

Annabeth laughed. Her grey eyes sparkled despite the dark cloud of Hades surrounding us.

"No, no….here's an example. My ….ah, friend, Percy…his sword is named Riptide."

"Oh….okay…hmm… can I think about it?" I asked, examining the bow.

"Well, if you're to be leaving early tomorrow for your quest….no."

We kept on walking until we got to the Hades cabin. Violet flames lighted the entryway.

"I have decided" I said…amazed at how warm I was in my sleeveless chiton despite the chilly breeze.

"Good! What have you named it?" Annabeth asked, stepping closer to look at the arrows.

"Silverstream."

* * *

In the morning, I woke early and started packing things. I noticed a small, floral bag on the end of my bed. There was a note attached… it read:

"Dear Achlys,

Here are some things for your journey.

Love, Mom."

Inside, I found shampoo, extra chitons…ambrosia…you know, all the basics. "_Wow" _I thought…but only for a second, _"She really does care."_

I stepped outside the cabin, hearing it's four-inch blackwood door shut. Outside, a black haired boy looked up at me with hateful dark green eyes.

"Hello, Sister."

**Okay….so NOW I have to have 10 reviews total. **

**Going to post more soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Like brother, like sister**

"Do I...know you?" I asked, slowly backing into the cabin.

"Why, no...but I know you."The boy said...slinking forward.

"W - who are you?" I stammered, edging my hand towards my bow...My whole being was telling me not to trust this guy.

"My name is Nico. I'm your half brother." He laughed. "Don't go for your bow; I'm not going to hurt you...yet."

"How can you be my brother? Wait, are you a god?"

"No. I'm just a demigod. Hades is my dad. But I'm still stronger than you think."

_And you're trying to kill me...why? _I thought, but my mouth remained shut.

"I'm taking you to my...ah... hideout." He gestured to a large oak tree nearby, and another guy hopped down. He had long, shaggy, brown hair...and the lightest blue eyes that I'd ever seen. He was maybe thirteen. In his left hand he held a length of rope... in the other, a Bow.

The bow was black with light blue gems along the side...and was notched to fire.

"Logan, rope her hands. I have a feeling that she can shoot that bow of hers." Nico said, taking my backpack. I then wondered why nobody was looking and noticing me being kidnapped. _Capture the flag!_ I thought, remembering that all campers were probably in the woods right now.

Logan took my hands and bound them together. He then told me to get on.

"Get on what?" I jeered, twisting against my ropes.

"The chariot. Now." He picked me up and I felt his muscles rippling. _He's pretty strong, _I thought.

I sat down on the torn red velvet seat. Nico got onto the chariot and whipped the horses. The two black Freisian pegasi reared up and shot forward. Nico fed me a strange drink, and then I quickly fell under the stifling blanket of sleep.

When I awoke, it was early morning the next day. My black hair was knotted, my chiton, wrinkled and torn. Logan woke me, shaking my crumpled form.

"Hey - wake up." His long hair drifted onto his face.

I yawned and rose to my feet. We were in a small shelter made of tarp-like material. A warm breeze drifted through the tent, and I shivered.

"Your brother went out hunting. He'll be back soon; but until then, you should eat. Here, have some McDonald's."

"Ah - I can't" I shoved his hand away.

"Why not? You'll need to eat sometime."

"Yeah - but being a goddess, I have to eat only nectar and ambrosia." I said, reaching for the ziploc bag of ambrosia.

"But - won't that kill you? Too much, I mean." He asked, finishing off his burger.

"No. It'll kill demigods, though...too , Logan?" I asked, reaching for some necar.

"Yeah?" He asked, shifting his gaze.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a demigod. My dad is Ares."

"Oh - the war guy, right?" I asked...packing up my things again.

Logan laughed. It was a joyful laugh...not at all like Nico's.

"Yeah, I guess so." He handed me another chiton and a golden arm band and told me to get changed. After that, I brushed my low-back length hair out.

I heard Nico talking to Logan.

"Pack it up. Chiron's sounded the alarm...my sources confirmed that Hades is out looking for her."

"Okay, but shouldn't we tell her first?" answered Logan. Nico didn't answer.

Nico ducked into the tent. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the chariot again.

"Nico" I asked, struggling to keep my voice steady, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because You'll make a good sacrifice. Especially being a goddess and all."

I was feargripped.

"T -to what am I being sacrificed?"

Just then a terrible screetch ignited one of my early memories.

It was the Sparti.


	5. Disclaimer Explanation

**Description/Disclaimer**

Alynda isn't a demigod, but she was claimed because she didn't know that her parents were "godly" so to speak.

Chiron knew about this whole thing a time before, and so he announced her.

Annabeth was then sent out to retrieve Alynda (parent's orders)

Sorry for the rushed-ness, this will be improved in light of the next chapter.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the following:

Percy Jackson and the Olympians

The Heroes of Olympus

Nico, Chiron, Annabeth and any other people mentioned in the books

**I do own Alynda and Logan. If you do decide to use them in a story, please message me asking for permission and also give credit to who it is due.**

**Thanks!**

**Also, new chapter (now with reduced rush-ness) coming March 15****th****!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A wee bit earlier than planned….here's the next chapter!**

The Sparti are a group of men that are sown from some dragon's teeth that Ares happened to have. My memories of them weren't exactly honoring. In my memory, I was about four, and I wore a mini version of my chiton. I was in the Underworld, and I screamed when I saw them. They had a terrible stench…like rotting meat. They had scales on certain parts of their bodies.. one was totally scale- covered. They flew with their enormous, bat-like wings over the River Styx. My Mother swept me into her arms and ran to Hades' throne.

"Hades, they've come for her" she said, trembling.

"Go….give her to the mortal family as planned. Ares will not stop until she is in his grasp, but she can defend herself when she is older. Go!"

Persephone snapped her fingers, and we teleported. I don't remember anything beyond that. I wished that I could teleport like my Mother. (could I? I didn't know) But instead I slumped down low into the chariot's seat, trying to somehow shield myself for what was to come.

"L-Logan?" I stammered, trying to block my nose from the stench, "You're Ares' son, right? C-can't you make the Sparti happy? Like, give them a drachm…ah, a dollar or something?"

He didn't answer. He focused his eyes on the terrain, which was hard to maneuver. We sped fast what seemed like miles of burned forests. Then Nico spoke.

"Sister, you're probably wondering why I owe a debt to these..ah…men." I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"You see, a long time ago, I learned that my sister Bianca was killed. I was furious, and so I promised the Sparti a prize – a goddess – if they would raid the Underworld for my sister. Though they didn't accomplish what I'd hoped, I still owe them the prize."

"But-why would you promise me? Don't you have anything else? Anything at ALL?" I asked, bewildered at my brother. My goddess form was raging….but I managed to keep it under control by remembering my mortal family.

"What else was I supposed to promise?" He screamed at me, shaking the chariot mid-air, "Being a demigod changed my life! And finding out that my mother was dead and that I had been trapped for years in a hotel that felt to time…everything I knew…was gone." His shoulders sagged… and I felt sorry for him; but only for a moment. He shot me a look of pure hatred. His black eyes glittered with anger.

"You'll finally finish this – and father will be sorry that he kept my life from me." After that, he turned around...And though it was dark…I thought that I could see a stream of salty tears running down his cheek. We passed yet more forest in silence, but these trees had black leaves. The midnight sky grew red, and on top of a car shop sat a bloodred building, a skeletal flag flying high over it. _Ares' palace_. I thought…as though I had been here before. Logan yanked the Pegasi's reigns, causing us to land on the palace's red front porch. A big, beefy guy wearing a black t-shirt came over to us.

"Name" he asked, or rather, grunted.

"Nico, son of Hades, and Logan, son of Lord Ares." Nico said, gesturing to Logan to tie my hands together again. To me, to ropes felt like sandpaper and he tied them so tight that when I walked, I could feel the thin rope cutting my skin.

"And the girl?" Beefy guy asked, looking over an admittance list. The other column on the list had the heading, "Destroy." I hoped that we were on the "Let In" list.

"Ah…just a tribute." Nico replied. I looked over at Logan, but his face was practically unreadable. He stood firm, and when I focused on him, I thought that I detected fear or sadness. But as quickly as I noticed it, it vanished.

"Enter." Beefy guy said, opening a foot-thick black door to let us in. The first thing I noticed about Ares' palace is that the walls were lined with hunting trophies, displaying champion deer's heads, and boar tusks….and other things, too horrible to describe. Logan led me along a long hall, and I could hear muffled shouts from the doors lining the halls. Screams, roars, and shouts erupted from each one as we passed. I wondered what was in each one. _Monsters. _My goddess form told me. At the end of the hall, Nico turned right, and so did Logan. Logan leading me, he pulled me into a large throne room. A guy with a buzz cut and biker's wear was sitting on a huge throne. Now, when I say huge….I mean huge. Like, redwood tree huge. When he saw Logan, he grimaced.

"And what have we here?" He said, gesturing to me.

"Promised pay for the Sparti, Lord Ares." Nico said, bowing low.

"Mhm. And who is this devil spawn, eh? Still doing outings with Death Boy?" Ares asked Logan, who backed up. I saw his face….pure fear.

"Bernie, grab the girl. We have some…ah…pets to feed." Ares said, and Beefy Guy (his name was Bernie? I might've laughed had I not been about to be eaten.)

"Yes, Lord Ares." Bernie replied, yanking me back down the hall. I thought to Logan, _Why?_ And his face warped into disbelief. I realized then that I could speak to people through their minds. Bernie dragged me like a puppy on a leash to a door with a blue label that read, "Sparti Cage. Do not open without proper food." He pushed the door open. Inside was a concrete holding cell that contained the Sparti, who licked their lips when I was shoved inside.

"Well, hello Alchys." The tallest one said, unsheathing blood stained claws. "You ran away last time we met….sad….we would've enjoyed getting to know you better."

"S-s-stay away from me" I backed up against the wall. The concrete held no sign of a weak point.

"Oh…I don't think that that'll be possible." Sparti guy said… the others now reaching closer.

Sparti clawed my ivory white arm causing long cuts, and suddenly, I had an out-of-body experience. I saw my violet eyes grow white with rage. I grabbed the Sparti and threw him onto the ground. My goddess form had taken control. I lifted my hands into the sky and gathered pitch black mist onto my palms. I thrust my hands forward, shooting streams of the black mist towards them. As soon as the mist reached them, their eyes faded from red to black. They started screaming, and then…..they fell down, dead. My regular self regained control of my body as I fell to the floor. My arm still had black mist curling around it… and my arm was healed. I heard a creaking at the door, and then Logan burst through. He saw me, breathless, kneeling on the floor amongst the dead Sparti and muttered, "Oh my gods."

**Sooooo… how'd you like it? Review with nice comments or constructive criticism please.**

**Request new chapters (if you like) in your review.**

**More coming soon! **

**Sylvanna**


	7. Chapter 6

**A huge thank-you to the following for reviewing:**

**Epic Greek Mythology**

**amy **

**and FANFICaddict001**

**You guys ROCK!**

_**Disclaimer : Do I seem like Rick Riordan to you? Exactly. But I do own Alynda/ Achlys and Logan. See my profile for info on using them.**_

"What did you do?" Logan asked, surveying the monsters now strewn on the floor.

"I - I don't know." I said, forcing my legs into a wobbly stand.

He reached out a hand to help me up, and I took it. He looked worried.

"You did do this, right?"

"Yeah - I did. But not on purpose...they tried to kill me." I replied, rubbing my arms in anxiety.

"Oh man, my Dad is gonna kill me." He said, trying not to look scared.

"Why would you even care? It's not like you're his favorite kid or anything."th

Logan took my hand...and I yanked it away.

"Why, Logan? Why would you give up a person's life - a goddess's, for your Dad... who hates you?"

He wrung his hands together and then focused his eyes on mine. I saw his almost grey eyes reveal complete sadness and loyalty.

"Because...he's all I have. My mother abandoned my at Camp Half Blood when I was four, and Nico took me in. You know, my Dad didn't even care enough to claim me. Nico figured it out." Logan paused. "But I still couldn't let you die. Now come on, we have to get out of here before Nico and Da...Ares find out."

He grabbed my arm and yanked me through the door into the hall. We almost made it to the end, but Bernie and Nico were waiting.

"Logan...what are you doing?" asked Nico, anger creeping into his voice.

"Run!" Logan shouted as he grabbed a trophy sword. I stopped for a minute and looked back. For his age, Logan was an incredible swordsman. He quickly aprehended Bernie, and was proving a match for Nico until he started summoning skeletons. I ran until I believed that my lungs would burst. At the end of the hall was a large "EXIT" sign. I ran towards it and opened it to reveal blinding sunlight. _No._ My thoughts echoed in my brain. _Don't leave him like this._ As much as I hated my goddess side, it was right. I turned to enter again, only to find a very amused Lord Ares staring down at my 5-foot-7 form. Yes, I know...for 13 that _is_ tall.

"Well, hello there." He said, unsheathing a golden sword.

"Ah...I have to go, your son is in trouble and..." I backed out into the sunlight, very aware of the ever-closing distance between me and a 24-story drop.

"Hah! I don't care...if he's worthy of me, he'll survive." Ares said, chuckling.

"Now...I believe that you're promised to my Sparti. They're probably grumpy from not getting their meal."

"They're dead." I said, unsheathing my blackmisted blade.

Ares looked slightly worried."No mortal has or can ever best my Sparti. They're born from dragon teeth, you know."

"I'm not mortal. I am the goddess Achlys, daughter of Hades and Persephone."

Ares smirked and pressed his blade closer to me.

"Ah yes...the hidden goddess. Too bad that you don't know your powers...you might acually've had a chance." He thrust his blade, aiming for my neck. My eyes flashed, and for once, my mortal and goddess form united against a common enemy.

"_You will never catch me. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine._" Something in my voice had changed.

"Ah...so you know a little Greek, eh?" answered Ares, dodging my swipes.

I laughed, and again the black mist curled around my ivory fingers, shooting streams towards his eyes. His eyes started to turn black, until he pushed his godly form into the power of my mist. He was weakened, but only temporarily. I knew that I had to find Logan and get out. _Now._ I ran back down the hall, my chiton hindering my strides. I reached Logan just in time. His strikes, though fatal for regular mortals, were no match for the skeletal warriors that Nico had managed to cook up. Since Hades was my Dad too, maybe I could command these warriors. In this kind of situation, it could work. _Stop._ I thought, focusing my eyes on the nearest warrior. He stopped. _Don't kill. _I thought, and the skeleton dropped his bony sword. Nico raised his voice.

"Go!" He shouted, raising his blade, "Kill them! NOW!"

The skeletons paused, deciding who to obey, since we both had legitimate juristicion in this situation. Whatever else you could say about skeleton warriors, they were not good at logic. They turned their heads this way and that, and Nico raised his black blade. "Fine." he said, stepping towards me. "If you won't listen to me, I'll just have to get rid of the competition." I raised my blade and dodged Nico's first blow. "Alynda, leave this alone. Ares will take care of him for us." Logan said, halting my blow to Nico. _And why do you care all of the sudden? _I wondered to him, unconsiously sending him the message. I had yet to learn how to control my mind messages. "Because no one needs to die here." said Logan, upon which I blushed; realizing that I had sent my thoughts to him. I allowed him to drag me out of the door, leaving the sobering scene of a hatred-filled Nico still clutching his blade and about a half dozen steletal warriors still confused about leadership. Logan pushed me into the chariot and whipped the reigns. The pegasi reared up and thrust their pace forward into the chilly night. A few hours later, early dawn was upon us, leaving the black void streaked with a pink and orange tinge. Logan landed the chariot near a log cabin. The front was smoky looking as the result of some blueish mist that curled over the front of the cabin. "Good disguise, eh?" Logan asked, opening a door.

"What disguise? Oh... you mean the blue smoke? Yeah, I guess." I replied, unimpressed.

"Wait... blue smoke? You can see the Mist!" He said, motioning me inside.

"The what?" I asked, surveying the cozy room.

"The Mist. It's a force that allows us to hide things from mortals. Right now, this cabin would look like another tree to a mortal. But, I guess because you're a goddess, you're not deceived by it." He handed me my backpack. "Here, go take a shower. There's a bathroom towards the end of the hall. Ares gave me this hideout to ambush some monsters a while back, so hurry. He can't be far behind."

I wondered down the hall and took a shower, greatful for the warm, steamy streams running down my body. After that, I changed into a clean chiton. At the bottom of my bag, I noticed something. I pulled it out, and it turned out to be a bottle of perfume with a note attatched. It read:

_A special gift._

_Love, Aunt Aphrodite._

I blushed. How did she know?

**More coming soon! Review and subscribe! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank You to the following for reviewing:**

**Irene (PS, I'll explain the whole Nyx thing in the next chapters)**

**And that's it! What? Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 7—Journey To Afar**

Amongst my furious blushing, I didn't notice Logan entering and peering over my shoulder.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching for it.

"Er…Ah…..nothing." I answered, shoving it back into my bag. I zipped it up and pulled my wet hair into a ribbon's hold. I slung the bag over my shoulder. "Let's go." I said.

"You're right, we should get going. I've already fed and re-tacked the pegasi. We'd better head towards Georgia. It's the one place that demigods are very rare, and that's where I happen to have a few….connections." Logan slung my bag off of my shoulder, and over his, which was already supporting his own bag. "Here, let me get that. Go ahead into the chariot."

Now, if you're more educated in the ways of demigods, you'd know that a chariot usually has enough room for two people. This chariot was (as I was later told) a gift from Apollo to Logan for some great deed that Logan preformed. It was double the size of a normal chariot, with a bench in the back where I sat, and cabinets below that bench where we stored our food. It was inlaid with ivory and gold, but black spray-painted streaks blackened out the shine, but with Olympian-given gifts, it was enchanted, and the paint was quickly fading. Logan shoved our bags into the cabinets as I stepped in. Between the hills behind us was a black speck. Quickly, I realized the black speck's identity. It was Nico in a ghostly black chariot pulled by two bloodred pegasi, and he was gaining fast. "Logan!" I shouted, grabbing the seat. "Get out here! Nico's on our trail!" I saw Logan dash out of the door with a red and gold sword. He jumped over the edge of the chariot and urged our pegasi forward. As they took flight, Nico's voice was a muffled murderous scream. Logan turned away, and betrayal's guilt was written in forbidden paragraphs all over his emotions. _It's going to be okay._ My mind soothed him, and his face softened. He trusted me, but did I really trust him?

* * *

Hours later, the Apalachee mountains were near us as we landed for the night. Blooming pink Dogwood blossoms and white Bradford pears were lining the woods. I stood amazing, my mouth gaping wide, and slowly, I felt the heat of Logan next to me. He grabbed my hand, and I felt lightning-like energy ripple through my heart. The moment was short and sweet, but all of the sudden the scent of a battlefield filled my nose, and Logan pulled his hand away and went into the makeshift tent. I pulled a long, silk nightgown out of my bag and got changed outside. A warm breeze swept through the tent when I entered. I laid down on the far side of the tent, and sleep overtook my worried thoughts.

Near dawn, Logan woke me with the cover of the tent being yanked from my head, revealing a pale blue sky lined with sunny rays. I brushed through my hair, enjoyed some nectar, and we were off. My heart skipped beats when Logan again came near me, but then his face would contort into a vision of fear, and he would walk away briskly. The night again fell upon us, and quickly, my dreams became soft and nurturing.

* * *

"Leave them ALONE!" yelled Aphrodite, throwing a pillow at a bored-looking Hades, who was standing with his arms crossed at her door.

"You know that this is not allowed, Aphrodite." said Hades, not compromising his opinion.

"But he actually _liked_ her, Hades…and that cannot be stopped." Aphrodite's hair was becoming unraveled from her curled bun, and onto her face was raising a rose-pink blush of anger. "Stop torturing him, and see where it goes."

"You will not stop until you have your match, will you?" asked Hades.

"No….and nothing that _you_ do will stop it!" Aphrodite was not to be ignored. Love was the most powerful of forces, and it could not be compromised by anyone….not even Hades.

"Very well, I shall see what becomes of it. But do not interfere." Hades dissipated, leaving the scent of battle lingering in the air. Aphrodite sighed in relief until she heard a booming voice and saw a flash of white lightning ignite a small hedge in Demeter's garden.

"Achlys is _WHAT?_"

Aphrodite gasped. If Zeus wanted to forbid Achlys from loving, then he would have to go through her. She teleported, leaving a rosy scent. She _had_ to tell Achlys before it was too late. Aphrodite knew too well that to end someone's love…you had to end their life.


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to hear someone shouting. I sat up, only to see Logan talking with a woman that had a rosy pink chiton on and blonde hair in ringlets.

"We have to get her out of here" she said, gesturing to me. "Ah...you're awake. Do you know who I am?"

My voice was gone. This lady was beautiful, and looking at her made me feel bad. Me in my wrinked chiton, my black hair intertwined with twigs.

The lady huffed. "I'm your Aunt..." she gestured for me to finish the line.

"A-a-Aphrodite." I said, my voice quaking. I could feel my heart quickening.

Did Logan like her or something? I read his expression. Nothing but worry crossed his blue-grey eyes, his long brown hair swaying in the wind, causing it to partially cover his face.

"Yes. And like I was explaining to Logan, we need to go..." Aphrodite gasped.

"Oh dear. Your hair is a mess. Let me just fix that..." She snapped her fingers, and I instantly found my long, black hair to be curled into large, bouncy curls that were strewn across my shoulders. I felt clean, and smelled like that purfume that Aphrodite left me. My chiton was clean and pressed, and a gold band had been added on my chest, along with a very drafty V-neck addition. Logan stared. His thoughts were somehow made known to me.

_Wow_ He thought, gazing at my eyes, _She's beautiful_.

A hot blush rose to my cheeks, and Aphrodite smiled. Oh, crud. She did this on purpose. She knows. She handed me a silver mirror.

"My gift to you. It will show you the thoughts of anyone who is thinking about you, but only when you gaze into it." I looked at my face, and I gasped. Perfect makeup had been applied, making me look not even as myself. Then a wave of whispers hit my ears as I heard the thoughts of anyone who was thinking about me. One voice was raspy and desperate, and it chilled me to the bone.

_I'm coming for you, Achlys._ Nico was closer than we thought.

"We have to go." I said to Aphrodite and Logan.

"Yes, yes...Nico is coming. But there is another danger. Here, go in the chariot. Logan, honey, start towards Texas. There is someone there who can help us there." She pulled her arm around me as I shivered in the chariot's seat.

"Achlys, I have to tell you something. Ares has found out about your...ah, connection with Logan. He will stop at nothing to stop it. He has gained favor also with Zeus and Hades, who are trying to eliminate this connection."

"But...why?" I asked, my feelings all jumbled.

"Because, if you and Logan had children, those children would be emmensly powerful."

"Children? I'm thirteen!" I exclaimed, embarresed.

"Yes, but Lord Zeus thinks it better to stop the connection early."

Just then a lightening bolt hit the ground near where we were flying, igniting three trees into ravenous flames.

"Oh, drat. Here he is now."

**Okay...no reviews last chapter! Sorry for the shortness. And suggestions can be sent as messages or as reviews. Subscribe to this in your Story Alert to be the first to read.**

**BIG thanks to Epic Greek Mythology!**


	10. Chapter 9

**RIGHT NOW! Go to youtube and listen to Panic! at the Disco's Ballad of Mona Lisa.**

I large, black cloud of mist descended on us, revealing a face I faintly remembered as Hades, my father. Another large lightning bolt struck the ground with such force that I leaned on a tree trunk as not to fall over. A man in a black suit with long grey hair and a beard. He crossed his arms over his chest and I knew that this alone could be the lord of the skies. Aphrodite stepped between the two gods and I.

Zeus sighed. "Aphrodite..." he gestured for her to step aside.

"No." Aphrodite said, pulling from thin air two wickedly sharp broadswords.

Hades grimaced, and pulled his Helm of Darkness from his dark mist. As soon as it was on his head, he vanished. All of the sudden, Logan pulled his bright red sword and held it in defensive position. A tear traced down my cheek as I realized Logan and Aphrodite were ready to sacrifice themseves for me, a minor goddess.

I walked beyond the defense line set by them. "Stop." I demanded, clenching my fists.

My father appeared right behind me. "Stop, child?" he asked, with amusement lacing his voice.

I turned to face him, my violet eyes dull with uncried tears.

"Yes." I choked, looking back towards Logan and Aphrodite. Aphrodite stood ready to defend, suprise creeping into her expression. Logan alone stood clearly amazed, and his emotions were easily readable. The betrayal that I was about to commit broke my heart into two. I grated my teeth together, and turned again to an angered Hades and Zeus.

"I will forget Logan, and denounce anything that I ever felt for him...if you promise to spare him."

Hades nodded to Zeus.

"Very well. This is a risky bargain...but alright, child." He grabbed my wrist, and for a moment, my temper flared. Black mist circled my white ivory skin, and Hades flashed an angered look at me.

"No." He said, gripping my wrist tighter. The black mist dissapated. He muttered something and then appeared a black chariot with death scenes painted on it in what looked like Egyptian hyrogliphics. "First, child, denounce any connection with this...person."

Tears, blackened with my powerful mist, slid down my cheeks.

"I never felt anything for Logan. If I did, it is now gone...forever. I can't ever be with Logan...and I could never be again like I was."

I looked back at his face, and my heart was broken. He reached his sword, and sheathed it again. I may have been hallucinating, but I thought I saw a tear slip down his face.

Hades snapped, and I disappeared.

**Well...a cliffhanger, isn't it? I can't think of more to write right now...so yeah, it's short.**

**Read + Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10

The world spun beneath me. The next thing I knew, we were in Olympus.

The golden coulums and bright silver garnishes did no longer appear interesting, as I imagined they would.

Hades yanked my wrist forward, and Zeus, I noticed, was no longer with us.

My face remained emotionless, a mask. The council of the gods was before me, each god and goddess regarding me with a cold stare. Hades dropped my arm, leaving me before twelve huge thrones.

"Now" Zeus started, banging his lightning bolt against the marble floor.

"I believe that we have a very serious matter to discuss. The fact that the goddess Nyx, the goddess of night...has faded."

Hushed mumurs rose througout the room.

"...and her powers were placed in this." He said, pointing to me. Persephone frowned from by Hades' throne.

"_This?"_ She sighted, looking annoyed. "Do not address a goddess...my daughter, nonetheless, by the pronoun _this_."

Zeus sighed. "Very well. But either way, you may all thank me because I have defeated a great threat today."

The whole throne room seemed to lean forward in anticipation.

"Achlys was involved with a mortal." he said, pleased with himself. "And I stopped it."

I couldn't take it any longer. My anger bubbled up into a volcanic eruption.

"WHAT?" I spat. "Lord Zeus, that is not so! I would never do anything to endanger anyone !" Zeus' form flickered, and he looked angered.

"Is that not so?" He countered, resting his arm on the throne's silver armrest.

"I found you _associating_ with a demigod. Ares' son, at that...and we all know about the last minor god and demigod's child...what happed was disasterous."

Hearing that Logan was involved, Ares grimaced and gripped his spear.

"What did happen?" I asked.

"The Opium Wars. You may have learned in school that the loss of the drug, laws, and things such as that caused the war. They are wrong. The child of Chaos and a demigod woman named Johanna was very powerful, and he was trying to destroy Asia by causing conflict. We swore that after that, no demigods and minor gods or goddesses would have connections."

My expression changed to one of annoyance. "So one, just one demigod and minor god's child influened a swear that will affect others?"

After saying that, a woman with Annabeth's stormy gray eyes adressed the crowd.

"This goddess' logic is sound. But nonetheless, we must make a law preventing any more children - godly children - by us, lest more minor gods and goddesses be consumed."

Persephone's gaze dropped to me.

"But what of Achlys? Must she be separated here...forever?"

Zeus regarded the suggestions, then shrugged it off.

"No...not here. She will live with her parents in the Underworld."

"Why don't you have her live with her grandmother, then? The Underworld is no place for a child." Hades grumbled.

Demeter's face lit up. "Lord Zeus, if I may, I enjoy Persephone's company, but unfortunatly, that only comes 5 months of the year. Might Achlys stay with me, then?"

Zeus sighed. "Very well. All is decided...but Achlys, do not let me see you ever associating with any other demigods again."

I felt about two feet tall, and then Zeus' lightning flickered, I turned my head, and he was gone.

Demeter walked up to me, her long brown hair braided with flowers. She smelled like warm bread.

"Child" she said, stroking my black locks, "Let us go to _my_ home. You will indeed have friends there, if not the kind that you are used to."

She snapped her fingers, and we vanished, leaving the lingering scent of freshly baked bread and flowers.

We appeared in a large feild of grain, a warm breeze caressing my legs. In the center of the feild was a large home with brown stone coulms stretching the entire four floors. Demeter led me inside, and as we entered, I examined the foyer. Beautiful nature paintings were on the walls, and two curving staircases were in front of us. A pretty girl in a brown and gold edged chiton walked up and suveyed us.

"My Lady" she said to Demeter, taking her golden cloak. "We have a guest?" she asked.

Demeter laughed. "No, no...not a guest...a new member of our little family. Nina, show her to Persephone's room. I'm sure that my daughter won't mind her daughter staying in her room while she is...away."

Nina took my hand, and led me to a bright suit with a canopy bed, golden-colored walls. She sat on the cozy bed and beckoned me to sit.

She had tan skin, laughing brown eyes, and long brown hair that was braided down her back.

"Hello, I'm Nina, I'm a nature nymph. We serve Lady Demeter, but I am assigned to be your helper while you are here." She smiled.

"Hi...I'm Achlys." Nina giggled.

"I know that, silly. Lady Demeter sent us an Iris-message. She said that you are a very powerful goddess, but a lovely girl overall."

I blushed. "Um...thanks." I looked outside, and it was now dark. "Is it bedtime already?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm afraid so. Here are your nightclothes." she said, handing me a gold shimmering nightgown. "You'll also need to braid your hair...Demeter's orders." She handed me a gold ribbon.

I changed into the long, gold nightgown which fell right below my ankles, and braided my long black hair into the gold ribbon, which was wound throughout the braid.

"Lady Demeter has requested your prescence, milady." Nina said, ushering me to a porch. The nearby table was laden with nectar and ambrosia, along with some strawberries.

Demeter sighed. "Nina, go pick some flowers for our table." Nina hurried out of the room.

"Now then, my dear...you are the goddess of what, exactly?" she asked, eating a plumb strawberry.

"Night and the changing of seasons." I answered, wary.

"And...the changing of seasons, you realize...usually falls to me. But I have been made aware of your powers being when the few days where it is not quite fall, nor spring, nor winter or summer."

I shook my head yes.

"Then...I must warn you that your full goddess form may become very...aggressive, at this time. That is why you must stay here. You will no longer have to meddle with those godlings at Camp Half-Blood. I have arranged, for your company, a group of nature nymphs."

As she said this, four girls stepped up. All with brown hair and green eyes, and all wearing flowers in their hair.

"May I introduce... Helen, Maylie, Gigi, and Berneice." They all were happy in appearance, and all would be with me all the time.

After introductions, Demeter commanded me to bed. My beige blankets were cool and soft, carressing my legs as I fell asleep. The smell of roses wafted on the air, and a light breeze touched my cheeks.

It was then that the dream descenced its dark tendrils on my mind.

**Thanks to those that review... and I hope that this explains the whole power mixup. Send questions, and suggestions if you have them.**

**Sylvanna**


	12. Chapter 11

I was shrouded in a heavy black mist. As I coughed, I realized a figure sitting in the middle of this dark room. Logan!

I tried to talk, but dream- me wouldn't speak.

A voice boomed in the distance. "Ready to talk, boy?"

The voice, now _that_ I recognized. It was Ares.

Logan lifted his face, and I then noticed dried teartracks on his face.

"Yes."

* * *

With that, my dream ended, sending me screaming to Lady Demeter's Palace again. With a start, several nymphs burst through the door to find the room vacant.

They searched and searched, but all that remained of Achlys was the lingering reak of pomegranates and rotting flesh.

I ran. Farther and faster than I ever have. Tears ran down my face, stinging my eyes. I wasn't sure where I was going, but then I saw a stable. I found it to be Lady Demeter's pagasi stable, and all of the pegasi were wary of me. Personally, I don't blame them. My black hair was knotted in with brambles. My feet bled, and my gold nightgown was ripped at the bottom. My violet eyes startled one, and it neighed. I looked at it, and I was caught breathless. The pegasi was pure gold, with warm brown eyes.

I stepped towards the pegasus. I looked around, and found a nameplate.

Χρυσό Αναπνοή, it read. I looked at it, and I understood its name. Gold Breath. I stepped on a nearby stool, and hoisted myself onto the pegasus. I saw the pegasus' pupils dialate, and then calm. She (yeah, she) seemed to understand me perfectly. I gently flicked the reigns, and she stepped out of her stall. We trotted out into the night. Before I ran from the palace, I managed to grab my bag. All that remained in it was several clean chitons, my silver mirror, and some ambrosia. I grabbed my mirror, and looked at myself. There were no thoughts, nothing. At all. I sighed, and pushed the ice cold mirror into my bag. Across the feild, I heard voices shouting. If I didn't get going soon, they'd find me. _Can you fly?_ I thought to Goldbreath. She reared back, and we shot into the sky.

We flew all night. I fell asleep against the warm, golden colored pegasi's back, wind whistling in my ears.

**Sorry for the shortness! I've got some new Alert members (YaY!).**

**Sooooo...poll time!**

**What do you think of Logan and Achlys?**

**A) A+L 4EVAH!**

**B) She could do better...**

**C) Who now?**

**SEND ANSWERS IN REVIEWS! Votes will be counted and the option with the most votes will help me determine the destiny of the story...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Soooo….listen to Paramore's Playing God while reading.**

I realized that we were heading to Ares' palace when I awoke. My hair was magically fixed and my chiton, clean...and I wondered if Lady Aphrodite was helping me again. The red speck of Ares' palace soon became regularly sized.I felt like I was going to faint. My feelings were all mixed up. Would Logan really betray me, after all that has happened? What will Lady Demeter do when she discovers my absence? Goldenbreath landed on the porch with a clatter, and Bernie snarled and grabbed a heavy iron sword. Before even I could react, he swiped my arm, reopening one of the Sparti's wounds. Blood - golden blood trickled out of my arm, and my violet eyes flashed. Black mist and vines grew around me, spinning and curling around my arms. Bernie backed up, wimpering, and the light seemed to shy away from me. As usual, I could see myself doing this. My violet eyes appeared the lightest shade, portraying rage at it's fullest.

I thrust my hand forward, fingers extended. Vines and black mist spun around each other, shooting forward onto Bernie. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began dissolving. In a few moments, all that remained of Ares's security guard was a pile of black dust. I collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. I knew now my fatal flaw. It was my temper. Anyone, or anything, that dares get in my way...I lose it.

I managed to stand, and run into the palace. I ran down the hall until I reached a door that had a small window into it. Inside was just like my dream. Logan sat tied to a chair with Ares glowering over him. I burst through the door.

"Leave him ALONE!" I shouted, pulling my black sword.

Logan's head shot up from looking at the concrete floor.

"Achlys?" he said, shock evident on his face. Ares smiled grimly.

"Ah...it seems you were wrong, son." Ares said, drawing a 4-foot red sword, similar to Logan's.

"Wrong about what?" I said, looking at Logan.

"Achlys, I was leading him away. You should have never come here." Logan said sadly.

Ares laughed. "Leading me away? Why would I do that when my bait is _right here_." Ares said, pointing a finger a Logan.

"But Logan...you _knew_ that I was forbidden to see you. I-I betrayed you!"

I shouted, countering a strike with my sword.

Logan looked up at me again, his blue eyes turning gray for the first time.

"Achlys, I will _never_ betray you. Ever."

I probably would have stood there all day, my mouth open in shock, had it not been for Ares.

"Shut up, boy." He said, hitting Logan with the bottom of his sword's handle. Logan was knocked out instantly.

"Now….stay away from my boy." Ares said, striking towards me with every word.

"Never!" I said, finally landing a narrow slice in Ares's arm. Golden blood trickled out of the wound. Ares stumbled, and fell.

"You will not see the last of me here." He rasped. Then, clutching his wound, he smiled, and vanished. As soon as I was sure that Ares was gone, I rushed towards Logan.

I lifted his head from it's slumped position. His lip was cut and bleeding, and a knot from Ares' sword hit was forming.

"Logan" I whispered. He didn't answer.

"NO!" I screamed with desperation, tears falling down my cheeks. A huge blackened mist explosion burst from my crumpled form.

"Achlys." I heard Logan say. His eyes fluttered open.

It was then that I turned, and grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him. He threw his arms around me and pulled me close. His body heat warming me, I felt his muscles tense.

His ropes shined gold, and then dissolved. I opened my eyes after he dropped his arms slowly. I looked into his eyes for the first time, it seemed. His eyes were blue-grey and his brown hair hung partially in his eyes.

"I love you." He said, grabbing my hand.

It was then, safe in his arms, that all Styx broke loose.

**Well….a bit of a love story, eh?**

**Thanks for ALL the reviews!**

**Poll results:**

**A) – 4 votes!**

**B) – 0**

**C) – 0**

***Put me in your alert. It's my birthday today (no joke)~!**

**Anyways, give me any suggestions soon….**


	14. Chapter 13

Lightning crackled, splitting a nearby tree in half. Logan pushed me away and stood up, drawing his sword. A black smoke ring around us split to reveal several gods and goddesses. Demeter, Persephone, Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite and Artemis all looked down on me.

Zeus crossed his arms over his chest.

"We warned you, Achlys." He said.

"What? How did you find me?" I countered.

"I-I'm sorry Achlys." Sobbed Aphrodite.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"When you looked into your mirror, I-I knew where you were. _I_ gave you away."

"But why?" I asked, my eyes becoming hardened. Aphrodite didn't answer. As if in response, she vanished with a _poof_.

Zeus grimaced, and shifted his weight.

"Well then. You have broken your promise to all of us…." At this, Demeter passed me a dirty look.

"And in response, you will join Artemis' Huntresses." A woman wearing silver skinny jeans and a silver ski jacket stepped forward.

"What is that?" I asked, wary of Zeus's plan.

"You will pledge yourself to the goddess, and swear off any male connection…._forever._ You will travel the world and hunt monsters and Titans alike with the goddess. Artemis, recite the pledge to her. Achlys, repeat what she says."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis…" she said, gesturing for me to follow her vow.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." I said, unwilling.

"And turn my back on the company of men…." I couldn't do this. I choked out, "No."

I grabbed Logan's wrist, snapped my fingers, and we vanished.

We re-appeared near my mortal house. Mirages were slinked across the road, and waves of heat warmed me.

"Where are we?" Logan asked, looking around.

"We are near my mortal home. We can stay with my mortal parents for a while."

Quickly, I ushered him into the ditch and we stepped through snaky reeds. Several cars passed, but they all didn't seem to notice the two tattered kids walking on the hot pavement. I winced as my sandal's holes allowed the heat to burn my feet, which were quickly becoming reddened. Logan sheathed his sword, and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"How…..did…..you…..live….here?" he panted.

"Oh, it's not that hard when you're used to it." I replied.

Soon we approached my mortal house, a two-storied brick home with cheery white curtains adorning the windows. I stepped towards the door, and knocked on it twice.

My mortal mom appeared, her black hair braided into two braids.

"Why, hello dear! Did you have fun on your trip?" she asked, gesturing to a spot near my feet. I looked down to see a black suitcase with a pamphlet tucked in the pocket. I pick it up. _St. Josef's Camp For Girls,_ it read.

"Ah…..yes. And this is my _friend_ Logan here to see Brian." I said, hastily stepping into the hall. I ran down it, abruptly stopping at my little' brother's room. I turned around.

"Logan, stay with my brother for now." He nodded, and headed into Brian's room.

My room was just as I had left it, except for a small, pink note taped to my pillow.

I picked it up and read it.

_Two days._

**Well, how'd you like it? Credit to [Cleopatria Cornpia.] for suggesting the hideout location.**

**You guys rock! I hope that by this time you have realized that this story is (somewhat) my whole writing career, so if you could….please review/subscribe.**

**Thanks BUNCHES!**

**Sylvanna**


	15. Chapter 14

Who sent it? How'd they track us? I didn't know. My stomach wrenched in pain.

_Note to self_, _stop teleporting._

I walked down the hall to Brian's room, where Logan sat cross-legged on Brian's bed, watching Brian explain nuclear physics. You see, Brian is a special kid. And, I myself wondered, is he a demigod? Surely no other kid in second grade could explain nuclear physics. I walked up and knocked on the open door.

"Hello?" I said, looking into the room.

Brian's pure gray eyes shot up.

"Oh, hi sissy! Your friend is awesome!" He shouted.

My eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Oh, really? Well, if it doesn't bother you too much, I need to borrow him."

Logan stood up, brushing some dirt from our travels off of his knees.

"Sorry" he said, shrugging, "Duty calls."

Logan strode out of the room.

"Listen, one of the gods knows that we are here" I whispered, worry tinging my voice.

"WHA-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Hush. Here's the note." I stuck the note in his hand.

He read it, his eyes scanning the page for more information.

"Oh...this is bad." he whispered, handing the note back to me.

"Who is the god who knows about us?" he asked, leaning on the wall.

"I don't know." I told him, shaking my head. "But whoever it is, we've only got two safe days here."

"Let's use it to prepare for leaving. Do you have any backpacks...something that we can use to carry our stuff?"

"No...ask Brian. He uses backpacks to store his biology notes in for a book that he's writing."

Logan's face was contorted in surprise.

"Nuclear physics, biology...Achlys, maybe he should come with us."

I shirked back.

"What? But we're on the run! Do you _really_ think it wise to get a second grader, even a _really smart _second grader, involved in this?"

Logan shrugged.

"Achlys, he's a son of Athena." he whispered.

"Oh my gods! Why didn't I realize it before?"

Now it all made sense. My mortal family was just a place for unclaimed (and very powerful) demigods to be synched into. Brian, with his incredible smarts, blonde hair, and gray eyes, was a child of Athena.

Amoungst my astonishment, a worry crossed my face.

"But we're not going to Camp Half-Blood." I said.

"Oh yes we are." Logan said, a mischievous smile forming on his face.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"We can fine reinforcements there. And Achyls, there he will be safe."

"B-but what about my note?" I said, gesturing to the paper in my hand.

Logan's shoulders slumped.

"I….I don't know. None of the gods really like us right now." He said.

I pulled him into a hug.

"We'll be fine."

* * *

Later on, Logan "left" and I went into my bedroom. Logan crawled out from under my bed, coughing.

"Do you –" Another cough. "Ever clean under there?"

I shrugged, a smile on my face.

"Nope. So…..where do you wanna sleep? I've got room over here." I pointed to a space in the corner of my room.

"Hey – what about the bed?" he said, snickering.

"Um…..I guess you could have the bed." I replied.

"Achlys! I was kidding. I'll sleep over there." He said.

"Earlier, I went to Brian's room and there were some pjs sitting on his bed. Look, they're your size. Awwww! They even have little owls on them!" I said, holding them up.

Logan sighed, then trotted off to the bathroom (mom was asleep) to change.

As soon as he left the room, I shut and locked the door. I changed out of my chiton and into one of Demeter's nightgowns, which fell just below my knee, and was banded below the chest.

Logan came back, and knocked on the door quietly. I opened the door, and he stepped back.

"Woah…lookin' good." He said. I blushed. He wasn't too bad himself, with his owl pjs.

"Um…thanks."

We both got in our beds (his, a makeshift one) and fell asleep as soon as she sheets settled.

Now, usually, this is where the demigod (or in my case, goddess) falls asleep and dreams of something really cheesy and happy, like unicorns or rainbows. But of course, I had to dream something really terrible – Olympus on the search for me.

* * *

**Okay…..how'd you guys like it! **

**Also, I'm not going to write the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews! So get writing!**

**Also, thanks to the guest who I know will be reading this sometime, whose initials are JMS…thanks for reading…..don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**ALSO, Those of you who have reviewed time and time again will receive little spoiler/hinty things as replies to your reviews!**

**Sylvanna**


	16. Author's Note  Update

So hey everybody!

Just wanted to do a quick little "Update" and stuff to give you the info.

Still waiting on **5** reviews...until I'll write my next chapter.

Remember, even if you don't have an account and are just visiting, you can leave a review for me.

Also, update on your favorite author

: I'm really busy doing all of the end-of-the-school-year junk, so please pardon me if a chapter is a wee bit passed the due date.

**Info Regarding Suggestions**

Ballots may be cast for the next added charries in my story!

I need a _**personality**_ for...

Celeste, daughter of Hecate

Likes Logan

Red Hair, brown eyes, freckles

I need a _**personality**_ for...

Derec, son of Hermes

Likes Achlys and Celeste

Black hair, black eyes

Please submit ballots in this form...

**I am casting a ballot for: **TEXT

**Describe personality here: **TEXT

Please, PLEASE submit all ballots by the 30th, so that by that time I can begin graphing them into the story.

Also, ALL SUGGESTIONS ARE CONSIDERED and most time, used. This is because I don't get many suggestions.

**Publicity**

Please reccomend this story, or fanfiction in general, to your friends. I have gotten many views, and so, soo little reviews. You undertstand, the last thing I need is to feel like I'm not writing the story for anyone.

Also, I've got a FAN INBOX! Woohoo!

You can send emails to THIS ADDRESS with anything that you don't want to put in a review.

**Ask your friends to e-mail this too!**

**Address: sylvannafanfiction gmail . com **

***remove the spaces***

RULES:

There will be absolutely NO:

Hate mail

Harsh critisism

Spam redirection

Spam email

Giving out personal information

etc,etc.

Otherwise I will delete the email address.

You may send...

Chain mail (Only ones with forwarding erased)

Personal emails

Suggestions, etc.

**Have Fun and Lots 'o' love!**

**Sylvanna**


	17. Chapter 15

Thirteen gods sat in induvidual thrones on Olympus, all looking uneasy.

Apollo was playing with his iPad, and Demeter was scowling at Hades.

Aphrodite had teartracks on her face, and was checking her reflection in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy.

Zeus banged his lightning bolt, causing little lightning bolts to slide across the marble floor.

Persephone wrang her hands together.

"She's gone, isn't she?" she said, violet eyes welled with concern.

Zeus sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Achlys is gone...and with the boy to, no less." At this, Ares could take no more. He tried to stand up, but a slim grapevine pulled him down.

"Stay down, Ares. This is not the time nor place for war." Dionysus said, looking bored.

"Oh, really?" Demeter snickered, her tan skin becoming red. "My grandaughter, a goddess, is caravanting across America with a _demigod_."

"Is that really so terrible?" sobbed Aphrodite.

Zeus grimaced.

"Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Dionysus...remain calm. I assure you that the young goddess will be taken care of as soon as possible. She will stay in the Underworld, where no demigods dare to roam."

Hades cleared his throat.

"Exept Percy Jackson."

Next to Zeus, Poseidon smiled.

"Ah yes...Percy. Might he take the goddess to the Underworld? It might help her."

"Very well...if you think that it would help. But first...where is she?" Zeus cast a pointed look at Aphrodite, who was blowing her nose into a pale pink tissue.

"W-what? I don't know where she is! She hasn't looked into her mirror."

"I'll find her."

Twelve gods gasped.

I snapped back into reality. I sat up, screaming.

Logan jumped from his bed and drew his sword.

"What? What is it?"

"I...nothing." I said, shaking.

Logan raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing? You wouldn't wake up screaming for nothing. And look" he said, wrapping his arms around me, "You're shaking."

One pure black tear slid down my cheek.

"I-I dreamed of Olympus." I said shakily. Worry crossed Logan's face, his blue eyes gray with worry.

"Are they looking for us?" he asked.

"Yes, but they can't find us...so far."

Logan sighed.

"Oh. We'd better leave a little sooner than the due date then, huh?" he said.

"No."

Logan looked taken aback.

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"I mean, I can't put you and Brian in this kind of danger. I'll go by myself."

Logan kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh...I don't think so. We're coming with you wether you like it or not."

I smile. "Well...okay."

Logan stood up and looked down at me.

"But first things first" he said, "We need to tell Brian that he's a demigod."

"What?" I protested, "But that'll make his demigod scent even stronger!"

"I know, but we have to do it. Come on...we'll tell him now."

We padded into Brian's room, after disengaging his security system. We wouldn't have made it exept Nico taught Logan how to do stuff like that. I was really glad right then for him...not that I wasn't already.

"Brian" I whispered into his ear. He sat up and fumbled around until he found his glasses.

"Sissy? and sissy's friend?" Brian said, confused.

Logan sat down on Brian's bed.

"We have to tell you something, Brian. Your mom was Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Just then Brian screamed as silver light flooded the room.

**Well...how'dja like it? Brian, I promise, will have more lines as the story progresses. AND, when this series ends (which it eventually will), Brian will possibly start his own series called Son Of Wisdom. Let me know what you think about that idea. **

**ALSO, thanks for the wonderful reviews and faithful readers!**

**REMEMBER, Even if you don't have an account, you can still review...Do it if you're not too busy! :D**

**Happy Easter**! **And please put me on your "Story Alert" thingy...thanks!**

**I'm waiting on 5 reviews until the next chapter will be posted! So review,review,review!**

**Much love!**

**Sylvanna**


	18. Chapter 16

The light faded. In its place stood a young girl, the light catching her brown hair's silver streaks. Her silver eyes glowed as she glared at me.

I gasped. Artemis.

"L-Lady Artemis." I stammered.

"Yes, it's me. I came here for one reason, and one reason only: I want an explanation of why you won't join my huntresses. I have given you two days to think of one."

I had assumed that Aphrodite left the note…..and my surprise was apparent.

Logan stepped forward.

"But we had only one day, actually," He said defiantly. I elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow!" he yelped, clutching his side.

"Yes, Lady Artemis. I have an explanation. But, as it is _my_ explanation to give, I will say it to you...alone."

Logan looked hurt, and for that I was sorry...but I just couldn't say my possible last words with him watching. Logan pulled himself and Brian out of the room, Brian still squirming to look back at me.

Artemis put her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she said.

"Yes, well...um...I can't join your huntresses because I-I love Logan too much. I would be dishonoring your vow if I swore off his company" I looked away, a hot blush rising to my cheeks.

Artemis looked slightly impressed.

"Achlys, you have spoken bravely and with truth. I understand why...and I always have. However, I must warn you about someone who will be searching for you."

I cocked my eyebrow.

"Another person searching for me?" I asked.

Artemis checked behind her, as if someone would be watching.

"Unfortunately, yes. Hephaestus."

If you thought that I was scared at Ares's palace, I was even more afraid now. The god of machinery was after me? Not good.

"H-Hephaestus?" I said, my voice quivering.

"Yes, Hephaestus. But remember, you could escape all of this" –she gestured to around me- "by renouncing Logan, and joining my huntresses. Thalia, my lieutenant, would especially enjoy your company."

"Who's Thalia?" I asked, puzzled.

Artemis smiled.

"She's a demigod daughter of Zeus. She and Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon…..Annabeth's boyfriend, they were…friends."

The way she said friends made me want to ask for an explanation, but there simply wasn't time.

"Lady Artemis, thank you for the information. I…..we have to go now. How close is Lord Hephaestus?"

Artemis shifted her weight, and looked uncomfortable.

"I do not know. You had best leave soon. Zeus will be wary of my visit. Good luck, my cousin."

With that, the Lady Artemis snapped, and was gone in a flash of silver light. I opened the door and motioned Logan and Brian inside.

"We have to go…..now." I said, shoving things into the three backpacks that I managed to round up.

"And how do you suppose that we will travel to Camp Half Blood? We're in Georgia, for Ares' sake!"

I smiled. "I know a way."

After packing and giving my "mom" a cover story, we raced into a nearby field.

"Έλα σε μένα, χρυσό ανάσα, χρυσή Pegasi μου." I whispered into nothingness.

"Come to me, Goldenbreath, my golden pegasi."

A moment later, Goldenbreath descended into the field. We got aboard his strong back, tying our bags to his saddle; and he lifted all three of us into the sky. Brian had some experience with horses, so he told the pegasi where to go. Logan gave him directions every once so often. We flew mostly in silence, wind tousling our hair. Soon, the sky was tinged with orange and purple, and night began to fall. Brian (this boy was beginning to be useful) had brought along some night-vision goggles. He wore them, and with some written directions, we were good for the night. Brian assured us (after a cup of Starbucks coffee) that he'd be fine. Assured, I leaned against Logan and fell asleep, a deep, silent, dreamless sleep.

**Nice ending, huh?**

**Well again, PLEASE LOOK AT THE AUTHOR's Note! I still need suggestions for the new charrie's personalities! **

**Thanks bunches to my faithful readers:**

**Cleopatra Cornucopia**

**EpicGreekMythology**

**For reading a reviewing almost EVERY chapter. Leave a review, EVEN if you're not registered….you can. Peace out, homies!**

**Sylvanna **


	19. Just To Say

Hey guys!

I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I'm going to be transferring a little more of my time to my new story, The Darkest Rose.

There WILL be an update this weekend, however, so please be on the lookout for that.

A good critique is wanted of the story so far...please give it if you can.

Sylvanna

Make sure that you email me at my fan inbox! :D


	20. Chapter 17

When I awoke, we were hovering over Camp Half Blood.

"W-what? Where are we?" I said, scrambling to look down. The sight made me sick. I couldn't stand heights. I suppose that it was because Hades really lives undergroud, and heights aren't his things, either.

Logan laughed.

"Over Camp Half Blood" he said. My emotions contorted from fear to confusion.

"But we were in Georgia last night!" I said protestantly.

"Apparently, your little brother was a pretty fancy flyer." Brian headed us into a drop to the large pine. My stomach dropped as Goldenbreath plummeted to the

"Crap" I whispered to myself, clutching Goldenbreath's mane.

I clamped my eyes shut, and when I opened them again...we were over the property line. Two kids walked up to us. One was a petite girl wearing a short denim skirt and a shirt that read _Got Magic?_. Her short red hair was contrasting to her brown eyes and freckles. The other kid was a boy, taller than me...about Logan's height. He had dark hair and blackish eyes. He, to my surprise, was wearing all white.

"Hey!" The girl shouted, running up to us, "What are you doing?"

She finally reached us, panting. "Pegasi rides are above-camp only."

I stepped forward, annoyed.

"But we're not doing a _pegasi _ride. We're kinda on the run from some...ah...umm...gods."

She stepped back.

"Um, okay then. My name is Celeste...I'm a daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. And you guys are?"

I stepped forward, ready to blow these demigods away with my title.

"I'm Achyls, goddess of the night and the changing of seasons, daughter of Persephone and Hades. I am the slayer of Ares's Sparti."

She smiled.

"Pretty impressive title!" She said.

Brian stepped forward and held out his hand. Celeste took it and shook it.

"I'm Brian, son of Athena. Nice to meet you." He said in a very buisness- like manner. Logan stepped forward cooly.

"I'm Logan, son of Ares." He said, grabbing my hand.

Celeste blushed. WTHades? I thought, but I didn't say anything. She grimaced at me when Logan took my hand.

The other kid stepped forward.

"And hey, I'm Derec, son of Hermes. Want me to show you to the Hades cabin?" He asked me. Now, I have to admit….he looked pretty good, his black hair glinting over his eyes. Logan sneered.

"And WHY would she want you to do that?" he asked.

I dropped Logan's hand.

"No, no….it's cool. Mind taking my stuff for me?" I asked Derec. Derec grinned.

"Sure, it's cool." He grabbed my stuff off of Goldenbreath and we started towards the cabin.

"Sooooo….you're a goddess?" He asked me, surveying my violet eyes.

I giggled. What the crud? I don't giggle!

"Yeah, I am. I just had a mortal cover for a while." Derec reached into his pocket and grabbed some kind of electronic device.

"Here's something I invented with Iris (the goddess of the rainbow)'s help. I took the device from him, and I realized what it was. It was an Iris - messager! An Imer for the demigod!

"OMZ (Oh My Zeus, thank you JMS ;) Derec! This is sooo cool. Can you make one for me?" I asked, interested.

"Sure. I've got tons of cases made, but for you….I've got to make a new design. I'll have it over at your cabin by tomorrow. Sound good?"

I bit my lip.

"Errrr…I don't know. That boy you met a second ago? Yeah, he's my boyfriend. I don't know if he'd be cool with that….but I'd love to have you over." Derec, for some reason, looked hurt.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him, touching his arm.

He turned to me, and the light reflected off of my arm band.

"No." He said as he reached forward to kiss me. I almost returned it, but then a "HEY!" erupted into my ears. I snapped my eyes open to see Logan.

"Oh….hey." I said, blush rising to my cheeks. Logan ran over to us and he looked at Derec.

"WHAT, exactly, were you about to do with my girlfriend?" He asked, his red and gold sword drawn. I have to admit, I was really impressed.

Derec put his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing. Hey, Achyls, I'll see you later?" I nodded, and he handed my bag to Logan. Derec took off in a jog towards the cabins.

I tried to talk with him, but Logan was acting as if I'd just hit him in the face. I sighed.

I was split.

**Soooo….I pulled an late-nighter in honor of….nothing!**

**To some of my readers….**

**JMS: You're awesome. I hope that you know that.**

"**CC": You rock…..thanks for everything.**


	21. CONTEST!

Hey all you Goddess fans!

I'm announcing the first EVER contest for my stories to celebrate the 40th review!

Goddess (by Sylvanna) Art Contest

Do you have a vision if your head of what Achyls, Logan, Derec, Brian, or Celeste look like?

Then enter this contest for your chance to get your picture recognized as the official Goddess story emblem, and to win the rights to write a chapter of the story! (I will do some editing, please note) (by DocX)

Here's what you have to do.

1st - Draw, Color, Use Photoshop - whatever. And draw a collage of all the charries, or just one, or whatever you want.

2nd - Upload it to deivantART and send me the link

3rd - Just wait to see if you win!

ALL ENTRIES DUE BY May 14th, 2011

Good luck!


	22. Chapter 18

Switching (as promised) to Celeste's point of view.

Noted reviewers:

**JMS - Also, thanks for the entry in my contest. It's really good.**

**Whispering Memories - This should fix the issue.**

* * *

I sighed. That little punk goddess was _not_ going to steal my chances with that Ares guy. Logan, was it? I had to find a way to him.

I walked up to the Hermes cabin. Now, let's get one thing straight - this wasn't my favorite cabin. I had come here only to talk to Derec. He would know a way to Logan, if anyone. It's not like I could ask Achyls: Hey, if I was going to steal your boyfriend, how would I do it? Puh-lease.

I knocked on the large cabin door. Once, twice. One of the Stoll guys. (Travis?) answered the door, a sharpie moustache on his face.

"Oh...hi. And you are here for...?" He asked. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Derec. Is he here?"

Travis yawned, then yelled into the Hermes cabin.

"HEY! DEREC, YOU HERE? THERE'S A GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" My face flushed, but I decided against casting a charm over the cabin. A few moments later, Derec walked out, wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"Oh….hi." he said, shifting his weight.

"Yeah, hi. You know that Ares kid? Logan?" I said, fluffing my red curls.

"Yeah, I know about him…" Derec blushed, though I didn't know why.

"Well, I want to break up him and that goddess girl. Do you know how?" Derec looked around, as if not wanting anybody to see, and pulled out a device. His latest nerdy development – an IMer, which can Iris Message anybody from the device.

"I promised Achlys one of these….I gave one to Logan, too. I could fake some messages and then –presto- breakup!" He said, cracking a smile.

I stared him down.

"Well, I also need you to seriously break them up." I said this with a tone of mischievousness.

Derec looked at me, his dark gaze becoming cold as his smile melted.

"Celeste, I've known you for a while, and this isn't going to end well, I know."

"Whatever. Will you do it or not?" I huffed. Like I care if I cause a little camp drama.

Derec looked uneasy.

"I guess."he said.

I smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, and that it's short. I'll try to get a new one up over the weekend.**

**ENTER MY CONTEST!**


	23. Chapter 19

I giggled in happiness.

"You send a fake text from 'Achyls' to Logan. Say something smart."

Derec shrugged, and sent a text.

"Here's Achyls's device. She'll need it." He handed it to me. The cover was beautiful, inlaid in black pearl. In the middle of the back of the device was a white Omega, created from marble. I sighed and trotted off.

When I arrived at my cabin, I changed into my cutest shirt and shortest shorts.

"Hey" said one of my brothers, examining my outfit, "What's with you?"

I giggled.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"Well...okay then. See you later, I guess." I skipped out of my cabin and went to find Logan. I found him in the dining hall, eating some pudding.

"Hey" I said, popping into the seat next to him.

"Oh...hi." He said, pushing some of his long brown locks away from his face.

"So, what happened with you and Achyls? You can tell me!"

He sighed. I swear he looked soo cute, even depressed.

"Well, first, she almost kissed that Derec guy, and second, I just got this IMed text on Derec's device that she hates me."

I pouted.

"Oh, that's too bad. Wanna hang out later?" I asked, but as he was about to answer, Achyls walked in. Chiron had told her that she could wear SOME mortal clothes, and I'd never seen her look better. She was wearing hot pink jean shorts with a fitted black tank top. Her long black hair down, perfectly straight.

Logan gasped. I grabbed his arm and yanked it. I was about to pull him out of the dining hall when Achlys ran up to us.

"Hey, Logan...can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. Logan looked up at her.

I frowned. He never looked at me like that!

"Sure." He stood up without another word and walked off with Achyls.

-OOOO

(Logan's POV)

After that peppy Hecate girl (Callie, was it? No, Celeste) walked up with a gleam in her eye, I knew something was up. She had changed clothes, and despite everything, she had looked pretty cute. Her curly red hair bounced when she walked, and her freckles danced when she laughed. Then Achyls walked up and asked to talk with me. I was gonna say no, but I wanted to hear her side of the story first. I managed to look back once, but Celeste was only smiling.

Achlys led me to a balcony off of the climbing wall. The view was stunning, with the exeption of the occasional scream from the woods.

Achlys sighed. She looked amazing, the outfit looked really good on her.

"So, Logan...I wanted you to know that Derec almost kissed me, not the other way around. I would never betray you and-"

I cut her off.

"But what about the IM message?"

_Now_ Achyls looked puzzled.

"What IM message? Celeste only gave me my IMer a few minutes ago!"

"I got an IM message from you an hour ago saying that you hated me!"

"I didn't send ANY message! Can't you trust me?"

"Well, I don't know anymore!"

Achlys looked mad, but I wasn't going to let this just slide. She yanked out her IMer, which was pretty sweet. A few _beeps_ and _pings_ later, she shoved the screen in my face. Under "Sent Messages" there was nothing. Nothing at all. Just then Celeste walked up.

"What are you doing with my Logan?"

**A/N: Well, well, well. A cliffie, indeed. Was there more to Celeste than what met the eye? Did Achyls ever like Derec? Was there more to Celeste and Logan's conversation?**

**All these and more answered in...CHAPTER 20!**

**Also, until there are 20 more entries to my contest...no chappie for you~!**

**Good luck!**

**Sylvanna**


	24. Chapter 20

I stared at Logan in denial.

"_Your_ Logan?" I exclaimed at Celeste. She opened her mouth to speak, a smug look forming on her face, when the border of Camp Half Blood exploded with a sonic boom of white energy. I squinted at the border, and I could just make out a large red chariot and a smaller black one. My stomach dropped. I fled from Logan and Celeste, their mouths twisted into shocked _O_s.

"Where are you, Achlys? I know that you're here!" Boomed a voice; A voice that I knew would come, but dreaded the sound all the same. Ares was the voice, his large red sword slashing through the air as he sped towards the ground into an abrupt landing. Nico emerged from the red chariot, his Stygian ice sword causing campers to run, or at least back away. The black chariot had black mist curling around the spokes of the wheels as my Father, Persephone, and Demeter stepped out. Though then the chariot looked empty, another figure emerged. A very disfigured man in a wheelchair rolled out. I swallowed.

Hephaestus looked emotionless, a statue with random lumps of clay pasted together.

The group of gods, goddesses, and demigod walked (or rolled) up to the door of the Big House. Chiron opened the door, his face contorting from a smile into a steely calm anger as the door closed behind them. I gasped and ran towards the chariots, perhaps

As an escape route. I ran towards the chariot that Nico rode in, the black one with the mist. Large white pegasi were tied to the chariot's hold, their wings speckled with mud.

I stopped in my tracks. Another demigod was guarding the chariots. He had longish black hair, and sea green eyes. He looked about sixteen. He had a sword sheath tied to his greek armor. I went for my bow, but donning my mortal clothes, I had forgotten to bring it.

"Oh, uh….hi." he said, looking around. When I didn't say anything, he relaxed.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And you are…?" I wanted to keep my lips shut, but I couldn't.

"Achyls, Goddess of night and the changing of seasons, daughter of Persephone and Hades." I blurted. Percy stepped back, alarmed.

"They're looking for you. We're taking you home." He said.

"_Home?_ Where is that, anymore? With my mortal family? With Demeter? Where?" I snorted. Percy shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"The Underworld, with your parents." I was silent. The _Underworld?_ Was that really any place for a thirteen year old goddess? I choked back tears.

"Why? Why do I have to leave everything I ever knew for _this_? Running, just to be caught again." Percy laughed a little, and my face burned.

"You sound like your mom." He said, touching a small steel flower carved onto the side of the chariot.

"Wh-what? My Mom?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. I mean, she was forced to marry Hade- I mean, your Dad. She was going to be delivered back to her mom, but then…the pomegranate seeds." I nodded. I had always liked the Greek myths….I guess that there was a reason, after all.

"Don't worry. This wasn't my idea. I'm just your escort to the Underworld." He said reassuringly. I nodded towards the Big House.

"And the ensemble?" I asked.

"Ah….just a formality, I think….in case you gave a fight." He shrugged.

"….Oh." I said, suddenly interested in a little red beetle crawling across a leaf. He helped me into the chariot as Logan and Celeste jogged up to us.

"What's going on?" asked Logan, more curious than alarmed. Celeste just observed her cherry blossom pink nails, looking smug.

"They tracked me down. I'm going to live in the Underworld with my family now." Ice shards pierced my every word. Percy turned towards Celeste.

"Uh….Hades and Ares said to thank you for the tip-off. I mean….uh….umm."

Hold the phone, _tip-off?_

"TIP OFF? Celeste, you didn't…" I said, angered. Black mist began to cloud my vision and curl around my feet. Celeste looked uneasy, but continued.

"Well, it's not like you were needed here, anyway." Logan was silent. I didn't know if he had anything to do with the tip-off, and I didn't care. I focused on Percy's eyes, avoided Logan's gaze. His eyes were a sea-green, and reflected the light.

"Let's go. Now." I pushed myself into the chariot's bench, and wished for a better day.

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! 20th Chapter! What do you think of this story so far? Keep going? Wrap it up? Let me know, because I'll keep going...or wind it down depending on what YOU guys think.**

** So, maybe it WAS a wee bit crazy of me to ask 20 entries of you.**

**But still….enter! The date for entry has been extended to the…. 12****th**** of June, so get drawing!**

**Also….no reviews for the last chapter? *sigh***


	25. Chapter 21

(From Logan's POV)

After Celeste stopped talking about the tip-off, I was in shock. I mean, after all of this, this work at hiding, she ends up going to the Underworld...on her own will?

After the chariot headed off into the sky, I left. I went to the only place I knew would have answers...the Ares cabin. Yeah, yeah...we get a lot of bad rap from Clarisse and her little temper tantrums, but she's a great leader overall. The Ares cabin is pretty intimidating, especially after Clarisse hired one of the Hephaestus girls (Nyssa, was it?) to rig the courtyard with traps. Yeah, I said courtyard. The front is a huge 8-foot fence surrounding the courtyard, which is really just a small space surrounding the cabin. Blazing fire torches enchanted to burn all the time lit the doorway. On top of the fence was rolls of barbed wire. This place is fool-proof. Now, most of my silblings are kind of...well, warlike. I'm the only exeption. Ares, for some weird reason, hooked up with my Mom...a quiet, sweet mortal who had a job at an antique store...so I'm not really like that. I tapped in the security code at the gate, and walked into the cabin. Clarisse was out, probably picking a fight with one of the minor demigods. One of my siblings, an emo kid otherwise known as "Fang" walked up and shook my hand.

"Nice to have you back." he said.

"Yeah." I said, uneasy. One of my other siblings, a girl named Jess, stepped up and looked me over.

"A girl came over for you...Celeste...you know her?"

"No, I don't know her." I snapped.

"Yeah, you know her...anyways, she was looking for you, something about a party? I told her that she better get out of our cabin, or I'd throw some Greek fire at her." Several cabinmates perked up at "Greek fire" and pulled steel boxes from under their beds. A precaution, really. The greek fire is rigged to go off as soon as it hit the ground, and the steel boxes would dissenigrate.

"Stand down" said Jess, motioning for the boxes to be put away.

"Good" I grunted, plopping down onto my bed...well, bunk. But I'd managed to keep it all mine after I rigged a small bomb to go off whenever someone tried to get onto that top bunk. Apparently, I missed something, because next thing I know, I small head popped from the top bunk.

"Hi!" said the girl, her grey eyes shining.

"Uh...hi. Who are you?" I asked, leaning back.

"Oh, I'm Polly. I'm new here. And you are?"

"Logan. Why are you on my SINGLE person bunk?" I asked, looking for an explanation from Jess. Jess shrugged.

"The cabin was getting full. This the only place we could find room." I quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And your top bunk was full then?" I said, drawing my sword. Remember when I said that I'm not really warlike? That's true...most of the time. But my half-siblings sure know how to push my buttons. Jess smirked.

"Get some sleep, war boy." She flicked the light, and several campers "Hey!"d in protest.

"LIGHTS OUT!" She yelled. Through the darkness, I could just make out her long and lanky figure. She had dirty blond hair, and it was cropped short...long hair is too much trouble in battle, apparently. Her eyes, to everyone's surprise, were blue. Usually Ares kids had brown or grey eyes, but Jess and I were exeptions.

"HEY! Where's the light?" yelled Clarisse from the doorway.

"I promised the Aphrodite girls that we'd party with them tonight...but we get the good archery times in exchange. The lights flickered on, and everyone started getting ready.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Well, well, a chappie from Logan's POV! **

**As always, let me know what you think.**

**Enter the contest!**


	26. Argh!

Okay peoples, here's the chiz:

I have been super-mega busy and the computer on which I started Chapter 22 has been made unavailble at this time. I'll try to get it up no later than the first week of June, if not sooner. I'll be (as always) patiently waiting for entries to the contest as Summer Break frees your time.

I know, I know...I'm terrible. But perhaps some spoilers into the next chapter will lift your spirits?

Spoiler #1: The plot continues

Yes, I got carried away with Camp drama. But in the next chapter, it's on with the show.

Spoiler #2: NO MORE Celeste!

Yes, the mean girl will no longer be in this story. Phew!

Spoiler #3: Estimated Chapters Left in this story: 16

AAGGH! Now you're probably mad at me! Yes, I've estimated the remaining chapters, and this is the number that I came up with to adaquetly finish this series. Alas, stories can't go on forever and STILL be interesting.

Spoiler #4: The Start of Son of Wisdom

You guessed it! As this story comes to a close sometime around July/August, I will start Brian's story in "Son of Wisdom" or "Owlheart" (haven't decided which title...vote?) and you will see (as promised) sneak looks into the post-Goddess lives of the charries from this story.

There now! Enter the contest, read and review, and I'll talk to you guys soon!

Sylvanna


	27. Chapter 22

A bunch of Beiber songs blasted from the Aphrodite cabin as the Ares cabin walked in. Clarisse, much to everyone's surprise, had curled her hair and...*gasp* put on makeup, all for the Chris guy. They were hanging out and talking about deadly weapons and their uses. I, on the other hand, was hanging in the corner all peaceful-like until Celeste walked up.

"Hey, cutie!" she said, her red wavy hair bouncing.

"Leave me alone." I growled, turning away. Celeste pursed her lips.

"Awwww...don't be like that, Lolo." I turned towards her.

"YOU LITTLE-" suddenly I turned towards the dance floor as an unusual pink light flooded the room. There stood Aphrodite, looking around at the cabin's interior. She wore a gray sweater over a white tank top and some jeans. She scrunched her nose at the plastic cups littering the floor . Aphrodite crunched a few as she stepped forward.

"Ah...er...Logan Devant, please step forward." she commanded.

I did step forward, and Aphrodite led me outside. A warm breeze rippled the overlong grass.

Well, I guess that I should explain the long grass. A while back, the Apollo cabin pulled a prank, causing harsh sunrays to kill the Demeter cabin's plants. Ever since, nothing landscaping-wise has been done. Apollo kids still snicker about the "Grass Prank."

Anyways, Aphrodite looked over to me, light reflecting off of her warm brown eyes.

"You are going to save her...right?" she whispered, almost pleadingly. I turned away, staring into the lake's water.

"No."

"But, Logan...you two...you two are destined. And you promised...you won't betray her." Aphrodite said. I turned towards her, anger seeping into my veins.

"Look, Lady Aphrodite, she _chose_ to go to the Underworld...I had nothing to do with it. And she doesn't care, anyways." Aphrodite looked pure dismayed as she pulled a silver mirror from thin air. But after everything, I simply didn't care what she did.

"Achlys' Mirror. Here. It works both ways." she carefully handed me the delicate mirror, which was cool and light to the touch. I looked, and when I heard Achyls' voice, I almost dropped it.

_I can't beleive that Logan betrayed me! And after everything...no. I won't think about him. What is done is indeed done. I just wish that I didn't miss him so much._

"Sad, isn't it?" Aphrodite whispered in a hushed tone. I looked at her with confusion.

"What?" I realized that my voice, too, had been in a whisper.

"She's waiting for a reason to fight back, for you, Logan...but you will never come."

I missed Achlys, I really did. But I knew deep down that I could never go back to her, not alone. A dark shadow appeared as Aphrodite _poofed_ away, leaving the lingering scent of roses.

"Hey man...I heard that you needed help." My head snapped up. Before me was a rag-tag gang of campers. Amoung them were Brian McClaire, Achlys' mortal younger brother, a son of Athena. Derec VonHarts also stood before me, his IMer strapped to his belt. And finally, Jess from my cabin, who was holding little gray-eyed Polly. I had to smile at the group.

"Help with what?" I asked, anticipating the answer.

"Getting Achyls back, of course." Derec answered. I scanned the group, noticing the absence of a certain red-haired demigod.

"Where is Celeste?" I asked. Jess shrugged.

"Some dryads told me that her Mom banished her after Celeste admitted to tipping off Achlys' location." I laughed.

"Anyways, don't we need to stock up on supplies? What's our transportation?"

Polly giggled.

"Silly brother! I packed for us!" she pointed to several backpacks that had been packed full. I raised my eyebrows.

"And transportation?" Brian nodded towards some pegasi, one for each of us plus one.

"I'm good with the pegasi, as you know...they agreed to come with us." Brian said. My eyes widened as I noticed the extra pegasus. It was Achyls's pegasus, Goldenbreath.

"...Why is Goldenbreath coming with us?" I asked.

"Well, if we're going to save Achyls, Goldenbreath said that she's in. One of the satyrs did some translating." I nodded.

"Let's go."

**A/N: Well, on with the plot indeed!**

**I have been able to finish this chapter, and the next chapter will be titled "Family" and will have 2 parts. Enter the contest, my fanfiction friends!**

**As always, thanks to the reviewers...**

**Elend Hilton: Thanks for the vote!**

**alexandriarulezforeva: Thanks! Here's that update!**

**lord jayke: Well, okay!**

**Shara Humes: Looking forward to your entry... :D**

**ALSO, please remember that you don't have to have a fanfiction account to enter, and you don't have to be good, either...I'm just looking for what you think of my characters. Good luck!**


	28. Family Part 1

(Achys's POV)

Percy and I arrived in LA in a matter of minutes, after Hades agreed to shadow-lf travel us there. How? Well, I IMed him with Derec's device...which only made me miss camp more. No. This was for the best. I won't think about...about camp.

Logan infiltrated my thoughts.

I can't believe that Logan betrayed me! And after everything...no. I won't think about him. What is done is indeed done. I just wish that I didn't miss him so much. Percy helped me out of the chariot, and I noticed that I was again in goddessly clothing. I was again adorned with a long Greek chiton that turned deep violet as the garment progressed, the top being white. A silver arm band circled my bicep, looking like a curly vine. And my hair was long and down, looking sleek and soft as its black curls brushed my shoulders. The chiton was comfortable for me, despite it being a one-strap thing, designed much like the sundresses that I had spied on some demigods at camp. I noticed with a start that my neck had something icy cold on it. I grabbed at my ivory skin, managing to grasp a white Stygian ice necklace, fashioned in the shape of a Greek omega. I sighed. The Underworld, though dreary to some, held remarkable beauty to me. My father was waiting for me. He looked at me...softly, for the first time. Nico, my hateful half brother, glared at me, clutching his dagger menevolently. My mother, adorned in a chiton much like mine, though of brownish coloring, looked at me kindly. Her auburn hair lay splayed across her shoulders, and though much shorter than mine, it held the same glossy large curls. Her violet eyes, light as lavender, contrasted with the Underworld's dreary grays. Persephone smiled.

"Achlys. At last." She nodded to Nico, but when he didn't move, she sighed in exasperation.

"_Nico_. Say hello to your sister!" Nico still didn't move. Hades looked at Persephone, then turned to Nico.

"What is your problem _this_ time?" he growled him, and I stood frozen at his angry expression.

"She gets to live here? I mean, shouldn't she stay at Camp Half Blood?"

"No, son. She's a goddess, and we have to stamp out any relasionships with...with those _half-gods_." She smiled as if that explained everything.

"I assure you, mother, that there is nothing to worry about." I said seriously. Persephone nodded.

"Good. Now, I believe that it's time for me to visit my mother..." Hades looked downward, an unplaceable emotion crossing his face. He said nothing as Persephone snapped and teleported, leaving a scent of wildflowers, which was soon replaced with the smell of stale food. Hades sighed and lifted his face.

"Daughter. Nico will show you to your rooms." He flicked his hand away, and Nico grimaced, but didn't question his father. He led me to a huge suite, the walls painted a light lavender.

"Wow" I whispered, astonished. "This is so..." Nico finished my thought.

"Happy. Yeah...your _Mom_ did it for you." He said mom the way someone would say 'murder.'

"Okay, Nico...what _IS_ your problem?" I asked, annoyed. He turned to me with a look of hate.

"My _problem_? My problem is that I'm a hundred years old, my sister is dead and that Ares is after me! And now I've got _you_ to babysit, little sister."

"You don't have to babysit me." I said quietly, but Nico's rage was not to be stopped.

"QUIET! Your opinion may be important to...to Father, but not to me. I fight in the Titan War, save the mortal world, and then a long hidden goddess shows up, and _bam_, Nico is forgotten..._again._" I turned, not only understanding but also confused.

"But then, why did you sacrifice...well, _try_ to sacrifice me to the Sparti?" I asked.

"Payment." He growled, "A child of Hades will never break their promises."

I studied the floor as I remembered Logan.

_"I will NEVER betray you, Achyls...never."_

It hurt just to think about him. A lone tear snaked its way down my cheek before I wiped it away. Logan promised not to betray me...but he did...or did he? I didn't know. But I know for sure that my vow was the same to him, and I have broken it.

"N-nico. D-d-do you hate me?" I asked, shaking from the tense moment. Nico's dark green eyes studied me. He was fourteen now, but still one year older than I...and a few inches taller. His shaggy black hair fell into his eyes.

"No." he said. He slinked quietly out of the room.

**A/N: Interesting, no?**

**Thanks to TheMuseNamedPancake for pointing out something in my story. I apologize for this accidental similarity to the books. **

**What do you think? Let me know by reviewing (you don't need an account to do this) and enter the contest. I'll try to get another chapter (or 2) up over the weekend.**


	29. Chapter 24

(Logan's POV)

The gang smiled back at me. We drew lots to see which person got which pegasus, and I ended up with Porkpie the Titan War veteran. He had ragged scars along his hind legs, from when "a wimpy Hydra" had scraped him. I guess, being a son of Ares, and used to war - we had grounds to talk on...I guess that only I could talk to them, because none of the other people were. By the time we got to LA, it was a week later. We had made about 20 doughnut breaks, so I figured we made pretty good time. I tried not to focus on Achyls, but every time I looked down at my bag, the delicate silver mirror came to mind. I found myself remembering the oddest times with her. Hiding from Nico, finding her sprawled out on the floor after killing my Dad's Sparti. Wow, I had it good now. Flying across the USA, eating whatever, and just chilling. We hovered over LA, looking for the entrance.

"Loggie (Loh-gee)! Look!" yelled Polly. (She had started calling me that...) Below us stood a gaping wide entrance.

"That would be it." groaned Jess. I turned to her.

"Um...how would YOU know about the Underworld?" I noticed then that she was oddly petite for 14...and that her pegasi was flying pretty fast. Her face went red.

"Er...ahh...I used to um..."

"She _loooved_ Nico!" giggled Polly. Derec and Brian exchanged looks.

"So...what happened?" I asked. Derec and Brian were both mouthing _no!_ but I ignored them. Jess simply turned away and clenched her teeth.

"No reason." she said told our pegasi to turn down, and they did...into a free-fall.

"WEEEEEEE!" yelled Polly, waving her hands through the air. Brian grinned at me and pulled the reigns of his pegasus, Speedsplitter. The pegasus lurched into a full set of spins, loops, and drops before Brian finally fell in line with us again. We landed with a _crunch_ on some holly bushes, and the pegasi whinnied.

"Ah...boss, we don't do underground..." whispered Porkpie. I looked around at the group.

"The pegasi don't wanna join us..." Brian nodded.

"We figgered as much. Let's go." I said, and we plunged into the darkness.

(Jess's POV)

I headed into that darkness hoping that Derec would bump into me. I mean, it's no secret that I like him, but he's so dumb sometimes! He hangs with me, sits next to me at nearly EVERY Camp event, and they guy never says anything! Time to try something drastic. I can, even in the dark, make out his tall dark figure. I nudged him.

"In case we don't make it out alive..." I whispered. He turned towards me.

"Yeah?" he said. I blushed and sent him an IM message. His eyes widened as he opened it.

"Me, too." He said.

**A/N: Short...but I need to start and finish Family part 2 by Wednesday.**

**A verrrry special shout-out to JMS, whose birthday is coming up June 2nd!**

**And as ALWAYS, enter the contest, and I appreciate any feedback you have on this story, or any suggestions for Owlheart.**

**Sylvanna**


	30. Family Part 2

**Quick! Before it's too late! Start listening to Your Guardian Angel while reading! (PS, it's my most favoritest song EVAH!)**

(Achyls' POV)

That's it. No more. I'm done with this. I broke down crying as it seemed that my life as I knew it lay in shards of its past glory. Nothing made sense or had definite plans, and that is what I had depended on. I looked around the room, tears slipping down my cheeks. Hades slipped in, and I sensed his presence. I wiped the blackened tears from my eyes and faced him.

"Father." I said blankly. He leaned against my doorway.

"Yes, it's me. It has come to my attention that you have...ah, _worked out_ your issues with your half brother." he paused." He's not really without reason for his past actions and feelings, you know."

"Yes, I know." I sighed.

"Good. Now, I have some Underworldy cases to take care of..." he started to walk away. I touched his arm.

"Father, a question. Just one." he turned, oviously surprised by my action.

"Yes?"

"D-did you even _care_ that I came back? When...when Mother left to be with Demeter, it seemed that..." I trailed off.

"Yes, I know that my actions were hardened. And daughter, I do care. I care for and love every single one of my children...though it may not seem as such." he clenched his jaw.

"I must go." he disappeared from the room. I decided to take action against my broken family. I shot some mist from my fingertips, aware that it no longer tired me as much. I faltered, but then the stream became steady. I spoke to the mist, without payment.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Persephone." the mist rippled under my command, and the scene marerialized to Persephone, clad in a brown chiton, sitting next to Demeter, who was smiling at her daughter. Persephone jumped in surprise when my image appeared.

"Oh! Achlys..." she said, unaware of the purpose of my appearing. Her usually bright curls were now limp waves.

"Yes, Mother, it is I. May I talk to you...alone?" I gestured at Demeter. Demeter looked offended and mad. And trust me, it wasn't pretty.

"Why, Achlys! Of all the unpolite things in the farming world..."

"Yes, you may." Persephone interrupted. Demeter's full lips became a shocked _O_ as she left the room.

"Achlys? You better have a good reason for this..." Persephone chided.

"I do. Why did you leave, when I'm back now?" I asked. Persephone pursed her lips.

"Such is the convenant." she answered calmly.

"You couldn't stay but a month more?" I begged, almost defiantly. She studied the floor.

"I guess that I could...but tomorrow being the Olympian Council meeting, I will bring it up there. Are you happy, daughter?"

"Yes, Mother, I am." and the image shimmered away. A crash erupted against the northern castle wall. I turned to see a gang of kids rapidly approaching.

_Logan!_

**A/N: Well, here's a spoiler for yah- the next chapter will be about how Logan, Derec, Brian, Polly, and Jess got into the Underworld and stuff. **

**Please enter the contest! :D Pretty please? For me? Don't make me ask my little sister...LOL. **

**You guys are all so awesome for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**Sylvanna**


	31. Chapter 25

(Logan's POV)

We ran past the guards, who snarled and attacked. Polly slashed back with surprising skill and agility. She striked at a guard, and his steletal body was standing for a second more, then collapsing into several long shredded bones.

I don't remember fighting, just a blur of bones until we reached the River Styx. Charon looked us over, then proceded to talk, a steely calm voice.

"You may not pass." he said simply. We regarded his speech, then plopped onto the table a pile of drachmas. He looked greedily at them, before shoving us into the bottom of a creaky wooden boat. We slowly progressed across the river, seeing the army of at least four hundred skeletons. Jess touched my arm.

"I'll handle them." she stated.

"No! Jess, even you..."

"It doesn't matter. I spotted a spirit on the boat. It...it was my Mom." Salty tears stung her eyes, turning them bloodshot. I studied the churning black river. My black tshirt lay in shreds, so I tore it from my body. A long slash brightened my shoulder. Polly had a bleeding cut across her leg, which Brian was tending with remarkable skill. Derec stood, as usual, strong and uncut.

"I'm sorry, Jess...but you're not going to-"

"Yes. I am." She clutched her sword to her side and jumped onto shore. She seemed to glow silver as the soldeirs slowly overtook her. She fought back with valiant effort, but to no avail.

"NO!" I cried, rushing to help my sister. Brian and Polly fought back-to-back, sucessfully taking down a ring of the army. Derec and I fought as we did when he was with Achyls... only together. I cut off arms, legs, and stabbed skeletons in the heart. _Just like Achyls did for me._ I thought, but then an unexpected thing happened. Ares' form - my Dad - appeared. He was laughing. His Greek armor radiated blood and battle.

"HA! Son, this is hopeless." I faced him.

"Prove it. Fight me." Ares looked uneasy for a moment that quickly passed.

"Very well." he growled. He raised his sword, which I dodged. Strike after strike, hit after hit, I dodged every one. He was slowly tiring me out. I landed a strike in his leg, and ichor poured out.

"You will PAY!" scream Ares, as he nailed a deep cut in my side. I fought a few more strikes, then blood smeared my vision, turning everything to mush. A few minutes later, right before I blacked out, I saw Jess fall. Her image flickered, and then blackness slammed me.

I awoke with Brian standing next to me. His blond hair was laying shredded and brown with dirt, sticking to his forehead.

"You're up." He gasped. I turned to see Derec blast through a wall of Hades' palace. A tall, slender, girl ran up. Achlys! Her black hair was laying soft and in it's natural shape- large curls. Her shaggy, straight bangs were pulled straight back. A Stygian ice necklace hung from her neck, and a silver arm band circled her bicep. _Beautiful, _I thought until darkness claimed me for a second time.

**A/N: More action! Good? Bad? Review and let me know!**

**More Polly? More Brian? More Derec? Let me know!**

**A Jess chapter or a Logan to come, or maybe an Achlys chapter...**

**Sylvanna**


	32. Chapter 26

**As requested by **NegligibleNaina

**, This chapter is from...Jess's POV! enjoy!**

**(PS - This is starting when Logan is blacked out)**

-OOO

I strained against the strong skeletal warriors, tears clouding my vision. Bleached-white bones became mottled soup before my deep blue eyes. Logan was fighting back, his sword making arcs of collapsed bones as he fought. Ares appeared, and I fought back to keep myself from looking at him. I remembered him visiting me as a child...

_"Daddy!" A four-year-old Jess yelled. Ares cracked a smile and adjusted his red bandana._

_"Hello, Jessica." Next to her, Jess's mom smiled, her bleach blond hair all but hiding it. Ares picked up his little girl._

_"And how are you? Get any fighting practice lately?" Ares asked. Jess giggled._

_"Ares!" chided Jess's mother, "What kind of influence is that?" It would have been a serious repremand had Jess's mother not been smiling as she said it. Ares laughed._

_"The kind that I like! Now then, how many boys has little Jessica pummeled in the last month? Two? Three?" Jess's mom smiled._

_"Eight, really. She's special, Ares." Ares' face became serious. He stopped bouncing Jess on his knee._

_"I know, Michelle, I know."_

I snapped into reality as a skeleton finally landed a blow, straight through my shoulder. The pain exploded, and all was silent and dark. Slowly, a scene materialized. Ares, my Father, stood, looking at me with love, as he used to. My feeling erupted. Why had he never come back for me? Forsaken me? Why? Tears burst from my eyes as I felt myself being carried my strong arms. My brain decided to join the world again. My shoulder hurt...so badly.

"Help" I croaked. Derec looked down at me (he was carrying me), and his face lit up.

"Jess! Oh my gods, we all thought that you were dead." A face from my childhood was next to Derec.

"Hello, Jessica."

***Sigh*...why are my chapter so short? Argh! Who was next to Derec, hmm? Do you know? Send it by review and I'll message you if you're right. **

**Today is JMS's (aka **Wollstonecraft ) Birthday! Woohoo!


	33. Chapter 27

**Okay, since you people seem to like the whole Ares-actually-having-feelings chapter, I'll give you more on Jess's past. Let me know what you think!**

When I saw the milky white face, I passed out. More memories pushed themselves into my brain, making me feel sick.

_It was my first day of middle school after being homeschooled. I looked around, examining the lockers and bullies. My first few classes passed without an incident, or, as my Dad called it, a "victory", but that all changed when the school bully, Devon, pushed his way to my locker. He was big and strong, and had all the girls eating out of his hands. He was chewing on a moldy toothpick._

_"Hey, baby" he said._

_"Go. Away." I said quietly. He laughed._

_"And what if I don't? What are you gonna do, step on my toe?" his posse laughed at this, as if it was funny. Most likely they valued their lives over any girl's. I pushed him backwards, and he flew down the hall. He stood up, bloodstains now on his mouth._

_"You little-" his neck popped. I walked up to him, punched him, and headed down the hall. I didn't really think that I hurt him that badly, but he was sent to the emergency room with serious injuries. When I arrived from school that night, Dad was waiting for me...and unfortunately, so was my mother._

_"Jessica Mallory Watsons, you better have a good explanation for-" _

_"Jessica! How's my little butt-kicking girl? What did you do this time? Arms, legs, or...nose? Which one's broken on that sad little guy?" Ares interrupted__.__ My mom crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Yes, Jessica, do tell." She said coldly._

"_Full body cast." I said, almost reverently. Ares looked impressed._

"_Well, Jess, this is…..amazing." My mom stared him down._

"_Ares, she should go." He looked at me._

"_But Michelle, you and I both know the rules. I couldn't visit her or you. And you also know….the prophecy." My mom tightened her figure._

"_Yes, love, I know. But she must go. Now." Ares sighed, and the next thing that I knew…I had reached camp._

I groaned and lifted my head.

"What…..prophecy…." I said, gasping for breath. My mom's spirit shimmered, and she was gone. Derec looked down at me.

"Are you okay, 'cause you don't look so good….."

My head bounced back on his arm as I blacked out once more.

**So, what do you think? On with the story? Start Jessica one of her own stories? More history? Let me know! You guys keep me writing.**


	34. Chapter 28

**A/N: 20k words and 60 reviews! LOVE this!**

(Logan's POV)

I raised my head to look around. Skeletons (well, parts of them, anyway) lay littered across the ground. A deathly breeze swept through the dirt, gathering up bits of the grainy black sand and sweeping it away. A wave of pain hit me.

"Woah..." I said, clutching my side. Derec turned a blackened face towards me.

"You're up. Good." he said bluntly. He turned to look at the Underworld's horizon once more, a blankly anguished expression marking his face. Brian turned towards me, and said nothing as he rebandaged my side. Polly turned, and I was shocked at what I saw. Her usually smily, dimply face was dead serious. I saw that tears had left tracks down her face as they washed away the dirt in streaks. She managed a short, fake smile.

"Jess" I said in a breathy tone, which was all that I could muster. Brian looked up.

"Gone." he said. Blood started oozing from my side again. Brian pulled the wrap-around bandage tight, and got up. Hot tears started fogging my vision. Jess? No, she was fine...she HAD to be fine. She was a better fighter than I was. And...her prophecy. Oh, no. Her prophecy.

War, his daughter shall advance in skill

Meet with forbidden and brother still

To lie in blackened marble's wake

And accept the noble hero's fate.

War, I guessed, was Ares. And Jess, no matter how beautiful or how skilled she was, was still Ares' daughter. Forbidden must have been Achyls. She should not have been born, or at least not so much that she caused the dissapearence of Nyx. Brother, I chuckled to myself, was me. In a disfunctional family kind of way.

The noble hero's fate. She had died, and the prophecy ensured that she would be in Elysium. Achyls turned around to...wait, hold up. Achyls? Yeah...she was here. Her silver bow had materialized, and she had a look of concern on her face when she turned to me. She bit down on her lip, and turned away to watch for intruders again.

I heard a horrible, low moan that I realized was from me. Blackness hit me again, this time silvery and light.

**So...What do you think?**

**Sylvanna**


	35. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter will answer your questions. I will make it a longer one (woo!) and yes. Also, I accidentaly deleted the previous doc of this chapter, so this is a re-write. **

Achlys' POV

I looked around and examined the peace. Derec stood, tall and stiff, looking at the Underworld's pale gray horizon with anger painting his face. A little girl (Polly, whom I had just met) was tending Logan's wounds carefully. And little Brian sat in our boat, trying to resurrect the memory of a girl, a half-sister of Logan, named Jess. From what I saw, she had jumped from the boat, intent on desctruction. She had taken down a good bit of the skeletal forces before one launched a single fatal blow to her head. Her body crumpled to the ground, and her spirit left her. Her body, to all astonishment, faded, leaving but an empty section of black sand. After that, Derec had disappeared, leaving us to prepare for another attack. Another attack, that is, which never came. We sat now, alert and on guard, ready to defend. Brian had taken a break from his sorrow to tell Jess' story...

_Ares had not had a daughter in a long time. _

_There was a reason, of course. The Fates, those terrible creatures, not god and yet not mortal, told of a prophecy. A prophecy which would doom one of _his _daughters to death. That being said, Ares refrained from any...hookups unless he knew that the intended demigod was a boy. A slip up would happen, and it did happen. _

_She was so beautiful. Michelle Watsons. She had long brown hair that reached in a constant unruly wave down her back. She had the lightest blue eyes, grayish in tone. And she was sweet...so sweet. Soon after meeting her, Ares found out that her child would be a girl. He worried for this girl, for her future, for her prophecy. Baby Jessica was lovely. She was his little girl, his favorite. Before the gods had to leave their children be, he lived with her. His precious little girl. She had her mother's eyes, but her Daddy's skill. She broke her first bone on a little boy in her Mommy and Me class at age three. It only got better from then on. Though her mother disapproved, she didn't know that Jessica's skill was fufilling the prophecy. Her skill increased and increased even more at Camp Half-Blood. But the noble hero's fate seemed yet so far away for her..._

I sighed. I was glad that no prophecy held me in its grasp. A spirit lazily drifted up to me.

"Hello." its voice was but a smooth whisper. I realized with apparent shock that Jess had come to visit me. Her form flickered blue and black.

"Y-yes?" I said, choking down the word.

"You know, I did die on purpose." she said, staring into the darkness.

"Wh-Whaaa?" I was still in shock. My brain was sending messages, but my mouth felt like mush. Jess laughed.

"Yes. It was part of my prophecy. Did Brian tell it to you?" I shook my head. Jess opened her mouth, and the Fates intertwined voices recited.

_War, his daughter shall advance in skill_

_And meet with forbiddena and brother still_

_To lie in blackened marble's wake_

_And accept the noble hero's fate_

"I _had_ to die fighting. Such is the noble hero's fate. None other."

I nodded.

"But Derec," I said, "He's so...he's so heartbroken." Her face turned grim.

"Yes. I miss him. He will also fall in battle...soon." she said. Her voice trailed away like sleigh bells as her form dissapated.

**A/N: Longer? I'll try to get the word count up. It's just that I try to get chapters written in one shot...ugh.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	36. Author's Note

**A/N: Well, I have some depressing news. I knew that sometime, I would get that harsh review from someone who clearly didn't understand the concept as a whole for my story. And that review can be seen when you click to see the other reviews.**

**Now, I have sent a message back to this user, and I will place the explanation for his/her "problems" here.**

**1 - "Good job. You've created yet another Mary Sue."**

**Well...acually, no. She has weaknesses (total faint count: like 6) and she has a temper. She is emotionally unstable and relies on a constant to keep her going.**

**2 - "And you're a little late. There's already a god(dess) of the night and a**

**god(dess) of the changing seasons."**

**See Chapter 10 (Zeus speaking)**

_**"I believe that we have a very serious matter to discuss. The fact that the goddess Nyx, the goddess of night...has faded."**_

**This is an **_**issue**_** I understand. IN THIS STORY, the goddess has faded! Is there anything wrong with such as that? No, I think not. I used my imagination to fix a previous error, and that's okay.**

**Chapter 10 (Demeter speaking)**

_**"And...the changing of seasons, you realize...usually falls to me. But I have been made aware of your powers being when the few days where it is not quite fall, nor spring, nor winter or summer."**_

**Example of this: It is whithin the calender year of "fall" but it is 100 degrees F. ...not fall, not winter, not spring, not summer!**

**(Ps - I also found some more issues with this. HELP!)**

**Thank you for reviewing and at least TRYING to look and examine the story before critisising it. This review has hurt my feelings... (woah, that sounded cheesy).**

**UPDATE on this Note:**

**Sorry if I sound like a brat. I'm not, really, and I'm just trying to get a point across. That point is: I'm not really experienced. This was my first story, and I was not understanding in the ways of the fanfiction proper writing system. I hope that "get" this in the way that I hope you will. I'm currently working on a new story with Brian (Tell your friends!) and that'll probably have less issues with the storyline because Brian isn't a goddess or whatnot. I'm happy that some people like this story, and if you don't...please don't leave a flame review stating how my story is messed up and that I should delete or majorly change it...'cause I'm not going to. I'm going to keep writing, and learn from my mistakes as I go along. I don't have a fanfiction magical godmother (bibbity, bobbity, boo anyone?)...so I'll teach myself with some guidance from others. In the future, PLEASE sight chapter problems NICELY so that I can fix them, and if it's a storyline error BEFORE chapter 21, I'm not going to go fix it.**

**Please don't hate me, think I'm immature, or stop reading just because I blew up a little at my first flame...please?**

**Sylvanna**


	37. The Last Battle Part 1

**A/N: Okay, okay...no reveiws? Surely you can come up with an opinion.**

**And you better! This chapter is Part Uno out of Four for the last part of my story!**

**~~The Last Battle Part 1~~**

(General POV)

Derec didn't care to fight. He didn't care to win. Frankly, he didn't even care to live. As far as he was concerned, there was no hope. No hope for Achyls, no hope for Logan, Polly, Brian and, most importantly, no hope for Jess. The calm before the battle was unbeareable. Hades seemed to be ignoring their very existence, as though the ginormous hole in the wall was solid as wood. Not a single skeleton broke the perimeter of our little camp, but instead stalked the edges nervously. Nearby, Persephone's garden lurked. The bending plants held on to their fat, glistening fruit as though the battle forbade us from taking some. Life for Derec was only a shadow of the past. Suddenly, a deafening roar lighted the corner of the Palace. Those who had weapons gripped them and stood to their feet...that is, all but Derec, who simply stood and guarded the place where Jess vanished in death. His face was pasty white, and his figure had begun to fade. The others...well, they had reason to fight. But Derec knew that they could hold off any army that dared cross them, so why fight? No reason anymore. So Derec simply surrendered himself to any force that might come to drain him. Which was, he realized, the darkness of the Underworld. His clothes were rotting away, moths eating the fabric as his spirit, his animus, was drained. Achlys lay in worry, sitting next to Logan. Nothing, _Nothing_ would ever persuade her to leave his side. Brian and Polly sat next to each other on the black sand, discussing the events without saying a word. The roar died out into the dark. Hades stepped from the palace ruins, his black robes trailing behind him in reverent silence. He slowly progressed to his daughter, and spoke to her. She relaxed, and then he turned to address us.

"Children" he said. Everyone's heads snapped up, even Derec's.

"Lord Zeus has invited you to a meeting on Olympus." he said simply, then walked away. We slowly gathered our things and then headed out of the Underworld. Nobody noticed Derec dissolve slowly into a sheen of white dust exept Polly, who drew in her breath to hold the tears back, then kept on.

**Why did this come out so depressing?**

**Sylvanna**

**As always, leave reviews! Are you exited for the start of Owlheart?**


	38. The Last Battle  Part 2

**A/N: PS - Pertaining to the last chapter, Derec just...died because he wa overall heartbroken when Jess died. Yeeeaaahh.**

**PS- I'm turning this chapter into the LAST chapter. Sorry!**

**So sorry-it's kinda lame, right?**

(Achyls' POV)

Olympus. One word to describe it, and that's the only word that should be used. We went up to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building (via teleportation, by Hades) and then exited. Our clothing was tattered, Logan's arm still blood-covered. Our faces were nasty, and nothing was getting any better. As we approached the throne room, Aphrodite motioned us over before we entered the coliseum-sized room.

She grimaced at us.

"I will help" she announced brightly. She concentrated on us, then snapped her fingers. _Bam,_ we all were in great clothing, and all of us had freshly-washed hair and clean skin. Logan was wearing a proper bandage, as opposed to Brian's bandana. He wore a T-shirt with a plaid thing over it, and black skinny jeans. Brian wore a brown pair of shorts and a T-Shirt reading "Strategy" with some pictures of deadly weapons. Polly was wearing a cute little polka dotted dress and brand-new white sandals. And me? Well, I was wearing mortal clothes..._cute_ mortal clothes. I'm talking a tank top and off-the-shoulder tee and violet stone jewlery. And...to my sheer surprise, a black skirt reaching good four inches above my knee and a pair of high-laced black converse. We all tugged at our new duds and then continued on to the throne room. Apollo arched an eyebrow at me, and Aphrodite bit her lip and smiled. But other than that...there were unreadable emotions flickering around the room. Zeus sat, twenty feet tall, on his throne. He shifted, and then spoke.

"Brian." he said, and Athena rose. She continued his statement.

"You are my son. And therefore, you will train to the best of your abilities with your half-sister, Annabeth." She sat down. Brian was shaking, and I didn't understand why. Maybe it's because I was a goddess myself, and he...wasn't.

Zeus spoke.

"Polly." Ares rose and said:

"Polly. Go to Camp Half-Blood." he said nothing more, but sat down and rested his head in his hands. He was broken, most likely, by the death of Jess.

Polly's smile faded as she stepped backwards.

"Achyls. Despite everything, we have allowed you to live on Olympus...as a minor goddess, with no throne." Zeus cleared his throat and continued.

"And, you may bring Logan with you." I swallowed. My choice was made up.

"Lord Zeus, may I request one thing from you?" He looked uneasy, but nodded.

"I want to become...mortal. Drop my powers, and my immortality." Hades stood.

"Daughter, consider well..." he warned.

"I will not drop my parents, but just my powers." I confirmed. Zeus scanned the room.

"And no one objects to this...?" No one did. Shimmering light encircled me, and all of the sudden I was tired, and hungry, and...happier. I ran over to Logan and hugged him.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear. I smiled. This was it.


	39. Author's Final Note

**Hello!**

**Well, I hope that you enjoyed taking this journey with me on my first fanfiction as it comes to a close. Perhaps this inspired you to start your own, and trust me...it's worth it. PLEASE rate my story 1-10 overall if you've read the whole thing!**

**Sylvanna**


	40. Return of Goddess?

**_Okay, all of you people who are looking for a chapter - I'm very, deeply sorry NOT to give you one. However, I was also looking into all my Goddess fans to help me and nominate me for The Veritas Award. For more information about that, and to get contest details, please google search it, the website pops right up! :)_**

**_Thank you and I'm glad to add this note and keep you guys exited!_**

**_Also, I'm thinking about beginning a "After the End of Our Lives" story about the teenage/adult life of Logan and Achlys. Let me know in the reviews!_**

**_Sylvanna_**


End file.
